Battle for domination
by Leone the Infernal
Summary: Giovanni founds an army to battle against the forces of law.The army has supreme technology and skilled leaders.Will they succeed in defeating their enemy?Will the evil prevail? Violence,scenes of war,cursing and encouraging of evil!Review,please!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:Evil is awakened

**Battle for domination**

**Author's notes:This fanfic is full of immaginary characters and weapons.To differ them from real ones,those names will be in **normal** font,while the real Pokemon characters and weapons will be in bold. If you didn't know HS 2000 really exists, it's a Croatian pistol which got many awards because of its safety and durability. I think that the plural form of Pokemon species is the same as singular because I asked my English teacher and she told me that this is the correct plural form.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter one:**

**Team Rocket was successful in smaller thefts,rioting minor groups of people but with the appearance of a large ruthless crime-fighting organization that was called **˝United Earth Pokemon Protecting Force(UEPPF)˝**,their survival was at stake. This organization consisted of police officers,former and active soldiers,Pokemon trainers,Gym leaders or just common people that wanted to fight the evil. Their main choice of weapons were Pokemon,not heavy machinery or high technology. They didn't spare their prisoners' life often,they killed even for a minor felony.**

**These facts were well known to Giovanni O'Evil,the boss of TR.TR sections across the globe were being destroyed and he had to react fast to save his organization.He firstly invested in education centers so every member gets the proper education which the **UEPPF** members didn't have because they had only been taught in training Pokemon. As a second step he used massive propaganda to blemish them and to persuade the people not to join them. The third thing was he silenced TR activity a lot so the **UEPPF **would think they no longer pose a threat. But that was only a charade. He gave the orders to secretly develop a strong,modern army which main strength would be their personel-well trained,educated,equipped and able to take on anyone. He had the best strategists to lead his troops to victory. After a long time he gave the permission to start preparing the first major action in the history of Team Rocket Army.**

**Outside the town of Goldenrod,there was a TR base which was discovered by **UEPPF **and Giovanni knew he could conquer the town and frighten them with his army. The plan,which was idea of gen. **Albert Crohnfeldt**,was to convince the **UEPPF** that the moral of the TR officers was very low and that a single attack would crush them. So,he ordered a massive evacuation of the base and had distributed pamflets which would indicate that the TR officers there are willing to surrender. He even let some ˝escapees˝ run and seek shelter in the city. That hoax worked and large **UEPPF **forces have moved towards the base.**

**The terrain around the base was rocky and to the east was a large forrest and,since the base was on a hill,it was hard to conquer. 15 hours before the enemy would come the boss decided to do an encouraging speech to his soldiers:**

**˝As you all already know,there will be an attack on this base by the **UEPPF** forces aimed to destroy it. We've already known that they would attack sooner or later so,a member of the Generals Council,gen. **Albert Crohnfeldt** suggested that we make them believe that the base will surrender which would lure them into our trap. I approved the plan. The first phase has succeeded and large enemy troops are headed here. But,do not be afraid! Their forces may outnumber ours but we have the proper tactical planning and supreme technology on our side!**

**The third thing is:we must work together to bring down the enemy! Our unity is our strongest weapon!! Do not give up in our fight for domination!! If you succeed,they will tremble before the awakened TR!!˝**

**His voice was thundering in the hall,sounding magnificently,it gave away the feeling that he really believed in his troops. When he finished that sentence,very loud clapping and approving could be heard. When the noise silenced,he continued:**

**˝Their organization gathers many people who want to deprive us of our right to rule the Earth. But they will fail! They will fail because we are smarter than them,better equipped and know all of their battle plans. They think that a huge number of Pokemon ensures victory. Well,it takes a LOT more than just a bunch of overrated Pokemon to beat us!! Is that right?˝ **

**˝Yeeeaaah! We'll destroy their law-protecting asses!!˝,the crowd replied in scream.**

**He smiled at the hall full of agents,coughed up a bit,then resumed.**

**˝Good.Let's move onto the battle plan. You all know that the base is on a hill, it is surrounded by woods and the terrain around it is rocky. Those rocks will provide excellent cover for the tunnels we had dug 2 weeks ago. Through those tunnels will go the **5th Motorised infantry Group** of major **Albelin** and the **˝Demoltion Pokemon Squad˝(DPS)** which will have the assignment of causing the rocks to fall down onto the enemy by using Earthquakes,Rockslides,Explosions and other similiar Pokemon attacks.**

**When the enemy approaches the base he'll see the base in a ruined state and only 300 TR soldiers to defend it. That will assure him that this will be an easy battle to handle. But I've equipped them with an elite squad of specially trained Wynaut and Wobbuffet which will use Counterattacks and Mirror Coats to hold off the enemy. The enemy will eventually get nervous and tired and then we bang in. Firstly,the tunnels will open and the first Pokemon and infantry waves will strike. Then,after the rockslides begin to appear,the **20th** and the **84th Heavy Tank Group** of gen. **Franz Helmer** will hit them from SW and SE,closing the trap.**

**The **UEPPF **forces are mainly consisted of motorised infantry,light and medium tanks and a lot of Pokemon,especially Flying type. Our **RF-16** and **BH-92** heavy tanks are slow,but so thickly armored that even Pokemon attacks can't destroy them. The tanks' cannons will literally butcher them,destroying tanks,infantry,even Pokemon with a single strike. As for their Flying Pokemon,our **RA-6** helicopters joined with Fearow and Skarmory squadrons will be able to defeat them. The rest of the infantry,the **14th,18th** and the **49th Heavy Infantry Group** which are under the direct command of gen. **Crohnfeldt** will be hidden when the battle begins,will strike after the tanks,hitting from W and NW.**

**They are equipped with **140mm mortars**,M-79 Rocket Launchers,**DS-3 Grenade Guns **their goal is to mince the enemy's resistance with heavy fire. The enemy will be crushed between crumbling rocks and our Infantry on one side,and Heavy Tanks on another. I hope you have all been listening carefully. One last thing:**

**Our strongest weapon is unity!!˝**

**When he finished his speech,the soldiers clapped again,this time even louder than the first time. After a few minutes,they left to their quarters. Jessie,James and Meowth also headed to theirs,thinking about the upcoming battle.**

**˝James,do you think we will win this battle?˝,Jessie was a little bit worried.**

**˝Don't worry,we're going to massacre their army. I've seen this general in action,he helped some TR officers to take a police station somewhere in Hoenn region. He is very young for a general,he is only 24 but,he's brilliant,I'm telling you!˝**

**˝That's impressive,then I shouldn't be afraid anymore.˝she said in a relief.˝**

**Meowth interrupted:˝James,dat guy **Crohnfeldt**, is he Swedish or what?˝**

**˝Yeah,I think he is,he speaks good English but with a funny accent.˝,he replied.**

**˝Oh!We almost forgot! Let's go to the armory and choose our favoured weapons!˝,Jessie exclaimed.**

**So,they went there but just before the entrance they ran into Butch and Cassidy.**

**˝Hi! What's up,guys?˝,asked Butch with his sharp voice.**

**Jesse and James didn't answer,they turned their heads away.**

**˝Look,we've quarrelled in the past but you heard what the Boss said,we must stick together,our strongest weapon is unity!! It doesn't matter who was better before, we are all equal now in our fight against the **UEPPF**. So we propose peace and the restoration of our friendship,Jessie and James.˝,Cassidy was expecting answer.**

**˝Do you really think so?˝,Jesse was surprised.At the instant moment she asked, Butch and Cassidy nodded their heads and stretched their arms,waiting for a handshake. James stepped forward and he handshaked with Butch.**

**˝Butch,can we again be friends?˝,James asked with warmth coming from his voice.**

**˝Hey!You got my name right! Yes,we can.˝,he responded in a cheerful laughter.**

**˝Friends again?˝**

**The red-haired agent nodded and confirmed:˝Yes,Cass,friends again.˝**

**So,they walked in the armory all together,then started picking weapons.**

**˝Good Lord,Cass,what do you need a M-79 for?˝,Jessie was baffled.**

**˝It's a standard weapon since Butch and I are in the **49th Heavy Infantry Group. **Anyway,Jess,James,Meowth in which group are you?˝**

**All 3 sighed and responded:˝Oh,we're going to be amongst the first ones to battle. We're in the **5th Motorised Infantry Group**.˝**

**˝My Arbok is in the **DPS** and my Wobbufet is in the Wobbufet and Wynaut squad defending the base.˝**

**James added:˝I'm so proud of my Weezing! He's in the **DPS** too!˝**

**˝Let's see what weapons are around here...Oh,a M-60!! I'll take it!˝,Jessie exclaimed.**

**˝I think that I'll have the same.˝James took another one from the shelf.**

**Butch then suddenly took a Dragonov sniper rifle and examined it.**

**˝Very wicked boy you are Butch,a sniper rifle?˝,everyone commented his choice.**

**He replied bragging:˝Ha! Those scumbags won't know what hit 'em! I was graded as a top marksman when I was taking the TR Weapons Test!˝**

**After searching for the appropriate weapons,Jessie chose a Magnum .44,James took a HS 2000,while Butch&Cassidy decided for the same handgun:P-92 with a laser sight.**

**Then,they have left the armory and went back to their quarters to get some sleep. 2 hours before the arrival of the **UEPPF** troops sirens woke everyone up at the Underground TR compound beneath the town of Ecruteak. All of the soldiers got ready and travelled to the Goldenrod TR base using fast tube trains.In the train No.715 were Jessie,James and Meowth. Lt. **Martin Anderton** who was in charge and responsible for all of the soldiers in his train gave out the final instructions:**

**˝When the gates open,run forward and stay close to the motorcycles! They're your best protection! Be in a group because a lone soldier is a sitting duck! If you spot an enemy Pokemon,run to the nearest cover! If your Pokemon can't beat it,try with **Incendiary Acid Grenades**!They kill almost every living thing! Save your ammo,at least until the main forces arrive! Protect the **DPS** Pokemon and help them in causing earthquakes and rockslides! That's all,good luck!!˝**

**At 7:30 a.m. the **UEPPF** forces have arrived,led by gen. **Anthony Daniels**, an old man who spent his life fighting criminal groups. They saw the base almost devastated,with a small amount of defenders,compared to 1200 soldiers and Pokemon that were on the other side. The first attack wave was consisted of Ryhorn,Ryhdon,Steelix and Onix who tried to burst through the barricades. The breakthrough was difficult,because the barricades were reinforced by concrete so,they needed much time to go forward.**

**When they finally passed the barricades,the strong Pokemon were stopped dead: ˝Officer **Barnard**,order our Water Pokemon to make the soil turn into slippery mud!˝**

**Major **Alistair Warton**,who commanded the base defence,knew how to stop the Rock Pokemon from advancing.**

**They were stuck in the mud and couldn't move so,the defenders killed a lot of them. His move forced gen.**Daniels** to retreat the first attacking wave but,he sent a squad of Fire Pokemon to dry the mud. With Fire Blasts and Flamethrowers the terrain was dried out soon. But the attacks were also aimed at the Blastoise and Feraligator which were defending the base and they had to be recalled.The **UEPPF** infantry and tanks came soon and the pressure was getting higher by the minute.**

**Then Major **Warton** gave a sign by clapping with hands and Lt. **Christian Helgeland **stepped out,calling for the Wynaut&Wobbuffet squad. They lined up and immediately started using their Counterattacks and Mirror Coats.**

**Every attack aimed at the base was reflected back and after 5 minutes loud yelling was heard from gen. **Daniels**' observing post:**

**˝Darn! Someone do something! These Wobbuffet are drivin' me nuts! Send out the Charizard and the Dragonite! That should teach 'em a lesson!˝,at his command about 30 flying beasts appeared and began to fry everything but,the squad of blue Pokemon was miraculously still holding on!**

**˝**_**Call the undertakers! I repeat,call the undertakers!!˝**_**,gen. **Crohnfeldt** shouted.**

**Then,suddenly the rocks began to move and tunnels were discovered,with many TR troopers and motorcycles rushing out. They were folowed by many Pokemon. These forces started to butcher the enemy instantly and when the **DPS** began to use their attacks,several hard earthquakes shook the ground and rocks started to crumble down,onto the enemy.The sudden attack shocked gen. **Daniels**,who cursed loudly:**

**˝What the fucking hell is goin' on out there??? Call out the backup squads!!˝**

**But that didn't help very much.**

**˝Let's kick their butts!!˝,2 soldiers and a Meowth screeched and stormed out on the battlefield.They immediately started to wreak havoc and death with their M-60-s.**

**˝Die,ya fuckin' **UEPPF** puppets!!˝,shouted Meowth and threw some **Incendiary Acid Grenades**. Hitmonchan and a Blaziken who leapt to attack them were melted totally by the weapon.**

**˝Ha! You should have watched yourself,idiot!˝,Jesse laughed as she saw a head of her enemy fly in the air and splatter on the ground. The M-60 bullets were ripping apart the enemy soldiers and Pokemon with James,Jesse and Meowth roaring mad with laughter at every enemy killed. James screamed madly and tossed a grenade in a trench full of soldiers:**

**˝This is for depriving us of our right to steal,you brainless maniacs! Die!˝ **

**The soldiers' bodies were turned to fried meat. The **DPS** were also slaughtering with great success,the common sound was:˝Aaaaarrrgghh!!˝,a sound of an **UEPPF** soldier being crushed by a boulder. As if all that wasn't enough,another strike hit the attackers.**

**˝**_** Hammer the nails! I repeat, hammer the nails!!˝**_** ,again gen. **Crohnfeldt** screamed out the order on the radio. As soon as that happened,gen. **Franz Helmer** sent out his tanks from SW and SE to crush the enemy and close the trap. The sight of 170 heavy steel beasts crushing his army and cutting off the retreat made gen. **Daniels** jump out of his chair and shout panickly:**

**˝Christ God!!! Retreat! Retreat to the mountains,now!! Colonel **Abbot**,call in the **Elite Wing Squadron** now!˝ **

**The colonel nodded,hit a red button which activated the sirens and the Pokemon flew off on the battlefield. That squadron consisted of very strong Dragonite,Dragonair,Noctowl,Pidgeotto,Wingull and other Pokemon,mostly on Lv.90 and higher. It's task was to harass the TR troops and try to destroy the tanks.**

**˝Look,Jess,Meowth! **Franz's** panzers have rolled in! The **UEPPF** troops are totally doomed!!˝James exclaimed. **

**˝Oh,isn't it a delightful sight,look at them mince the enemy!˝,Jesse commented with a joyful expression on her face. **

**Meowth added:˝Yeah,and da best ting is dat deir armor can endure da hardest poundin' !˝**

**They needed to replenish their ammo and since the tanks carried supplies,they ran off to a **RF-16** tank that was nearby. They knocked on the turret and a skinny but very tall soldier came out and asked:**

**˝Fellow soldiers,can I be of an assistance?˝**

**˝Actually yes,we need to replenish our ammo,do you have any?˝,they chimed.**

**He smiled a bit and said:˝Yes,we do,climb in.˝ They entered the tank.**

**˝**Jochen,Alvaro**,we have guests!˝,he told to his gunner and driver.**

**˝Let us introduce ourselves.I'm Corporal Jesse,my partner is Corporal James and this is Meowth.We're members of the **5th Motorised infantry Group**. Don't let Meowth scare you,he can talk.˝ ,Jesse introduced her friends.**

**The tall soldier replied calmly:**

**˝I'm not afraid,I've seen a lot of weird things in my life. I am Colonel **Jens Kierkegaard** of the **84th Heavy Tank Group** and these are my friends,gunner Lt. **Jochen Lindemann** and driver Lt. **Alvaro Echevarria**.˝ those two greeted in one voice:**

**˝Hi,nice to meet you.˝**

**A few moments later,the tank moved and engaged in the battle.**

**˝Hey,could you monitor the radars and notify us of enemy position? They are coloured red on the screen.˝ Col. **Kierkegaard** asked.**

**The trio replied:˝No problem.˝ they sat next to the radar screen and started watching.**

**˝Sir,I've found an enemy flying directly over us.The scanners show it's a Dragonite!!!˝ James screeched. **

**˝Damn it! They must've called the **Elite Wing Squadron**! Alvaro,do the evasive maneuvre No.4 while I call for help!!˝, **Lt. Echevarria** obeyed and the tank moved back quickly,but the Dragonite was still attacking.**

**˝This is **Hammer 65**,we need someone to kill a Dragonite right above us,does anyone hear,over?˝ Col. **Kierkegaard** nervously awaited the response.**

**˝This is Lt. **Andres Evarristi,Raven squad 6**,I will deal with it,over!!˝,the **RA-6** pilot responded. 5 seconds later,a loud cannon burst was heard and the sounds of a dying Dragonite.The colonel thanked:**

**˝Thanks,**Andres**,you've shot it down!˝**

**The pilot replied:˝It's my job,see you later **Jens**!˝**

**The tank moved forward and after a few minutes they ran into a tough resistance when 6 light tanks of the **KP-8** type attacked them.**

**˝Hold on,this will be tight! **Jochen**,target them and fire in the Burst mode!˝,the colonel ordered,then the gunner began to press some buttons.When he pushed the large yellow button, the cannons started firing shells at great speed and,after 2-3 huge explosions the crew saw the enemy tanks totally destroyed.**

**˝Whoa! T-this is all what's left of the tanks??˝,Jesse was in shock. **

**˝That's correct.I used the **Incendiary Anti-armor **ammo**.**˝,the gunner replied.**

**So, they moved forward,destroying the enemy troops mercilessly.**


	2. Chapter 2:To kill a mortal enemy

**Author's notes:**** Maurice Ravel does exist,he was a French composer in 19/20th century. Review,please! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter two:**

**Gen. **Helmer's** tanks were crushing the enemy with ease and the look on Giovanni's ****face seemed more pleased by every minute. The **UEPPF** forces were being massacred ****with no escape route.Tank No.65 in which Corp. Jessie and James were was storming ****forward,killing many soldiers and Pokemon.Silent music was played in the tank.**

**˝What's dat music,**Jens**?˝ Meowth asked out of curiosity. **

**The colonel's answer was telling he had been well musically educated: ˝It's Bolero,a symphonical composition composed by Maurice Ravel.˝**

**˝**Jens**,we have 2 Machamp running at us!˝Jessie informed him with slight panic in her ****voice.**

** ˝**Jochen**,eject the **Plasma Bombs**!˝ at the command the gunner pushed 2 blue ****buttons and the bombs flew out from the tank at the unaware Pokemon.They were ****killed in a split-second.Somewhat later,James asked:**

**˝**Jens**,could you tell us how you ****and your friends got into TR?˝ **

**The colonel nodded and began to talk immediately:**

**˝I was raised in a middle class family in Denmark.I was a very good student so,I ****could choose any job I wanted.I signed up for TR academy 4 years ago,that's where ****I met **Jochen** and **Alvaro**. We progressed quickly in ranks and thanks to our skills we ****were chosen in gen. **Helmer's** elite **84th Tank Group**.Our strongest weapon is the fact ****we know each other very well since we were together from the beginning of our training.Our reasons for joining TR were similiar:we didn't like Pokemon trainers to ****have too much power,we all liked bad guys much more than the good ones and we ****think Pokemon should be stolen and used for evil purposes.We never felt sorry for ****any of the Pokemon or humans we killed.In fact none of us 3 owns any Pokemon,nor ****did ever own one.˝, he finished the story.**

**˝Very interesting story.My story is very different from yours.I grew up in a rich ****family but was bored all the time so, I joined a gang of the name:'Blue Bridge Bike Gang'.There was Jessie. We quickly became friends and left the gang soon.Then we saw a TR recruit center and signed up.Her mother,Miyamoto was TR's top agent but disappeared on a mission in Andes,trying to locate Mew so Jessie was destined to become a Rocket.We quickly started doing missions.it wasn't hard at the beginning.**

**Then we found Meowth who was lost in town.He learned to speak by looking at a book.His first word was 'rocket' so he decided to join us.We were pretty successful in ****our missions until a young boy with a Pikachu appeared.He would beat us every time ****we attempted to steal it.So we stopped to attack him and harassed other trainers. ****If we see him again,we'll rip his heart out!!˝,James finished with a mean threat.**

**˝I hope that you'll succeed in that intent.˝** Jens'** words seemed like a sincere wish.**

**˝**Jens**,could you drop us off here?˝ the 3 soldiers were ready to go back in the battle.**

**He nodded,ordered the driver to stop the tank and said:**

**˝Jessie,James and Meowth,I ****wish you three good luck on the battlefield.Goodbye!˝,****then he raised his arm to salute.**

**They responded:˝**Jens,Jochen,Alvaro**,thanks for this wonderful ride.Kill as many ****enemies you can.Goodbye!˝,****they saluted back.**

**˝Auf Wiedersehen!˝ ˝Hasta la vista!˝,****the gunner and the driver said in their native languages.**

**So,they went out on the battlefield and started chasing the enemy who was fleeing ****to the mountains on W. ˝**

**Die,you coward pigs!!˝ the trio yelled,full of hatred and began to send off many soldiers on the 'other world'.It seemed that no human or Pokemon could stop them in their bloody rampage.Then a radio transmission was sent by gen. **Crohnfeldt** in a decisive tone of voice:**

**˝**_**Bury the coffin! I repeat,bury the coffin!˝**_

**Then a lot of infantry came down the ****mountains on W and NW,blocking the escape route.In a couple of minutes they set ****their mortars and cannons and started to pelt the enemy with heavy fire.The rest of ****the enemy troops had nowhere to escape so they were an easy target to the newly ****arrived forces.Butch and Cassidy were especially diligent in exterminating **UEPPF **soldiers and tanks.**

**˝Cassidy,there are some fools trying to break through! Shall we ****send a welcoming committee?˝ ,the female grinned evilly and answered:˝Gladly˝ ,then ****targeted the soldiers with the **DS-3 Grenade Gun** and started firing.A loud sound of ****launching the grenades preceeded the numerous explosions which muffled the horrid ****sounds of burning soldiers screaming for help.Their black bodies were totally fried.**

**˝Their screams are music to my ears.˝ Cassidy commented. **

**Butch commented:˝It's ****good that we have plenty of **Napalm-nitroglycerine** ammo. Burn,bastards,burn!!˝**

**Jessie,James and Meowth saw the arrival of the last infantry groups and looked very ****excited:**

**˝James,can you imagine what will the enemy look after this?˝**

**He responded cheerfully:˝Yes my dear,I think they'll need a whole graveyard after ****this.Oh,look! Butch and Cass are over there! Wow,they really like putting things on fire, ****they turn people to living bonfires!˝ **

**Meowth suggested:˝Let's go visit dem!˝**

**They went there and saw a horrifying sight:dosens of bodies,fried and burning laid ****around.The stench was intense.**

**˝Hi,Butch,Cass how are you doing? We see you ****managed to fry a lot of **UEPPF** pigs.˝ they commented. **

**Butch replied:˝Yeah,we're ****totally frying them.We really enjoy doing this.˝**

**˝We will go down there and finish off the remains of their troops so,could you cover us?˝ asked Jessie. Cassidy replied:˝It'll be my pleasure!˝**

**So,they ran to fight the remaining soldiers.They made a quick agreement:**

**˝Meowth,****you will run near them and throw a couple of grenades,when the soldiers who survive ****start chasing you,James and I will hit them from the back.˝ **

**Meowth nodded and ran ****off.His grenades killed most of the soldiers but the 7 survivors began firing madly.**

**Then Jessie and James jumped out and started screaming and shooting:**

**˝One way ****ticket to hell,idiots!!˝, the bullets from the M-60-s ripped apart the soldiers. But that ****summoned 2 tanks at them.˝Run!They're gonna kill us!!˝ they barely escaped them ****and hid in a trench.But the tanks went to run them over.When it seemed they will ****succeed in that,4-5 shells hit and completely destroyed them.**

**˝Thank God! It was ****Butch and Cassidy's mortar! That was close.˝, he breathed in relief. ˝Yeah,it was ****close.˝,Jessie added. So,they continued to search for surviving enemy soldiers.**

**After 15 minutes passed,it was clear that the **UEPPF** forces were totally smitten. Gen.** Crohnfeldt** reported that to the boss who responded:**

**˝Very good.I knew that ****our army could defeat them.Keep me informed of any new events.˝**

**Jessie,James and Meowth were walking on the now quiet battlefield looking at all the ****dead enemy soldiers.**

**Then Meowth yelled:˝Look! Dere's a jeep ridin'!˝**

**˝I think I know who's in it.That gen. **Daniels**,the commander of the **UEPPF** troops!˝ ****James quickly replied. **

**Jessie nervously ordered:˝Quick! Search for a rocket launcher!˝**

**They were lucky to find one in time.**

**˝Quick,James,destroy it!˝she awaited to see will ****James succeed.He targeted,pulled the trigger and a rocket flew out.The rocket blew the left rear tyre of the jeep,which rolled over.Then they began to run to it.After a few minutes,they reached it.Jessie then smashed the window and pulled out a body.**

**On the name tag was written:˝General **Anthony Daniels**˝.**

**˝Yeah,it's him.We killed their general!!˝ Jessie was in jubilant state.**

**James added in a happy tone of voice:˝We will surely get promoted for this!**

**˝Let's call da general!˝Meowth suggested. They called him immediately.**

**˝Hello,is this the Main Operations HQ? We need to speak with gen. **Crohnfeldt **urgently.˝ **

**The operator answered:˝Hold on,I'll put you through now.˝**

**After 40 seconds,a deep voice spoke:˝This is gen. Crohnfeldt,who am I speaking to?˝**

**˝We're Corporal Jessie and Corporal James of the 5th **Motorised Infantry Group. **You won't believe this,but we killed gen. **Anthony Daniels** who was leading the enemy ****forces.He tried to escape from the battlefield but we spotted him and destroyed his ****jeep with a rocket launcher.˝ ,the excitement was noticeable in their voice.**

**˝Allright,stay there and light up a signal flare.I'll be there personally to identify him.˝**

**˝Yes,General.˝ they responded. They lit up a flare and after 5 minutes the general ****showed up. ˝Where is the general's corpse?˝ he asked.**

**˝Come this way.˝ James said. **

**Gen.** Crohnfeldt **walked to the corpse,examined it and ****said in astonishment:**

**˝My God,it is him! I've been sending assasins to kill him for months.They all failed,but you three did it.You will be promoted and decorated,most ****likely tomorrow.˝ They looked so proud of their accomplishment.**

**The next day,all the news reported of a fierce battle with a catastrophic ending for ****the **UEPPF** troops.The boss of TR looked at the battle reports and laughed mockingly ****at the size of the enemy army.His 700 soldiers defeated 1200 **UEPPF** soldiers along ****with at least 250 Pokemon.Then he walked to the Promotion Room.There were 30 ****soldiers who deserved promotion,amongst them corporals Jessie,James,Butch and ****Cassidy and private Meowth.The boss held a short speech:**

**˝Soldiers,we have achieved a historical win yesterday.We have totally ****destroyed our enemy and proven ourselves as a strong army. ****This couldn't be done without you.Your unity,skills and decisiveness ****enabled this.Before me stand the 30 most meritorious soldiers. ****Their bravery and skills stand out and become a model to every young ****Rocket.Let this be an inspiration to all of you to continue battling ****like the way you battled yesterday.The ceremony may begin.˝**

**5 groups of 5 soldiers stepped out and gen. **Crohnfeldt** decorated them with medals ****and promoted some of them.After the last group stepped out,they walked to the ****general.Then he started speaking and giving medals to them:**

**˝Corporals Jessie,James,Butch,Cassidy and Private Meowth,for your great merits in yesterday's ****victory,for your brave decision to attempt to kill an enemy general,I give you the **Red R with bronze wings** and promote you all to the rank of Lieutenant.˝**

**After that the general invited the trio in his quarters.**

**˝So,you're ones that killed the ****general.I examined your profiles and it seems that you are both 18,your favoured weapon is M-60,your Pokemon are Arbok,Weezing,Wobbuffet,Victreebell and James ****has the skill to crosdress.Very interesting.Would you like to eat or drink anything?˝ he asked.**

**˝No,thanks.˝ they chimed. The general then inserted a DVD and started watching. **

**˝Sir,can we know what is it you're watching?˝ they were very curious.**

**˝Sure.This is the recording of the Rustboro battle.It's a town in the Hoenn region. ****Our forces,led by gen. **Ernest O'Hara** have taken this town in just 3 hours.I decided ****to watch it because I might learn new strategic moves.˝ They resumed watching it.**

**Suddenly Jessie interrupted:**

**˝Sir,could you play it backwards a little bit and freeze ****the picture?˝,****he pushed the buttons and the picture froze,revealing something very ****shocking:**

**˝Christ God! It can't be him!˝ Jessie was exasperated.**

**˝Who are you talking about,if I may know?˝ the general was surprised.**

**She answered:˝It's that damned brat,Ash Ketchum! Since when he's a member of the **UEPPF**?˝ **

**The general explained:˝I found about him as a trainer a year ago.Our spy ****tracked him and found out that he is a member.Not just a member,his combat merits ****have earned him the rank of major.˝ **

**Jesse and James screamed out of shock:˝That ****brat is a major?? Why does he fight as a soldier? He should be sitting and watching the ****battle!˝ **

**The general continued to explain:˝There are 3 reasons.One,he would be a ****big target if everyone knew that he's a major.That's why he wears a soldier uniform ****but he has his medals attached to it.Two,he wants to continue his Pokemon trainer ****quest so,very few people know about this.Three,his hatred towards our organization ****is so big that he wants to kill our soldiers personally.˝**

**˝I'm going to torment,then kill him!!˝ Jessie shouted in a state of rage.**

**The general tried to calm her down:˝I know how you feel.I read your profile and you ****and James wrote that there was a 'kid with a Pikachu' that would always beat you. ****A normal one couldn't have been beating all of your Pokemon all the time.But this one ****isn't normal.I did some background research and found out that,on his 10. birthday he ****got that Pikachu from prof. Samuel Oak.That man gave him an already trained Pikachu because he knew that we would attack him sometime.He thought that boy's ****talent and the strength of that Pikachu would destroy us.The training continued as he ****was moving on from one region to another and winning a lot of badges.He probably ****earned promotions by defeating you and Butch and Cassidy. His companions,Misty ****Waterflower and Brock Hudson are also members of** UEPPF**,have the rank of lieutenants and also have specially trained Pokemon.They have thwarted many of our plans but will not be able to stop an entire army.˝**

**˝Did they survive the battle?˝ James asked. **

**˝Unfortunately yes,they escaped,most ****likely they went off to defend Petalburg City which is next on our strike list.˝**

**After he finished,the trio pleaded:˝Sir,we wish to retaliate them and we are asking ****you to send us to Petalburg so we can settle scores with them.˝**

**The general responded:˝The Boss has to approve it first.I'll call him now.˝**

**˝Is that the Boss? I need to speak with you.Three soldiers asked to be transported to ****Petalburg.They want to participate in that battle because of a personal reason.They ****want to take revenge on someone who has defeated them many times.˝**

**The boss asked:˝Who are those soldiers?˝ **

**The general answered:˝Lieutenants Jessie,**

**James and Meowth.˝ The boss approved:˝I see. Let them go there.˝**

**The general turned over to the trio and said:˝He gave the permission.You should go there tomorrow and get prepared.˝ They nodded,stood up,saluted him and left his ****quarters.**

**All 3 walked to the Info Data Room.Meowth then sat next to a computer,opened the ****Biography files,**UEPPF** section and typed in the twerps' names.He,Jessie and James ****started looking at the abbundant information.Jessie suddenly came up with an idea:**

**˝James,Meowth there are their parents' and friends' addresses! How about we send someone visit them and massacre their bodies? That would be a very painful revenge.Who is in favour of doing this?˝**

** James and Meowth raised their hands quickly.**

**˝But who to send?˝ James asked. Jesse had the answer up her sleeve:˝There are 2 ****persons who hate them as we do and are even crueler than we are.Butch and Cassidy. ****I think they'll enjoy in it.˝ They went to find them in the caffeteria.**

**˝Hey,Butch,Cassidy we finally found the twerps.They're in Hoenn region.˝Jessie said.**

**˝Great! Take revenge,don't have mercy!˝ Cassidy replied.**

**˝We actually have a job for you.We have found out their parents' addresses.If you ****have time you could visit and kill them.˝ James proposed the evil plan,giving them the ****paper with the addresses. **

**˝No problem.We are glad to help you.˝ Butch accepted the ****proposition. **

**Jessie reminded them:˝Be BRUTAL and CRUEL. Make the murders look bloody.˝ **

**Butch and Cassidy nodded and left the caffeteria.**


	3. Chapter 3:Revenge hits hard

**Author's notes:I don't know Gym leader Norman's last name so I decided to give him one. This chapter contains a HELL LOT of violence and swearing so,beware! I'll try to finish the fourth chapter soon. Read&review,please!**

**Chapter three:**

**There were big preparations at Team Rocket's secret base in Oldale Town in order to launch a quick attack at Petalburg City. The city had been cut off from the rest of the region by previous TR attacks. But the defenders were well prepared to repel a frontal assault. The 3 people who knew Team Rocket very well,major Ashton Ketchum,lieutenants Misty Waterflower and Brock Hudson were also there. So,gen. **Ernest O'Hara** decided to fool the defenders:he intended to start with strong artillery attacks which would indicate that a frontal attack is on the way. But the infantry forces would enter the city through its sewer system and then with the help of elite paratrooper units,the city would fall.**

**He gave the order to spread false information about a large frontal attack being prepared. That frightened gen. Norman Combes so the city's frontal defenses were strengthened but its inner shield was very weakened. Major Ketchum insisted on a defence based on strong Pokemon,which should stop the opposing army in its tracks. His hatred of TR was evident from a sentence he said 8 hours before the battle began:**

**˝When we crush their army,I'll have all the enemy soldiers who live tortured to death.Even I personally might try it on some of them.˝**

**Lieutenants Jessie,James and Meowth were in the **78th Infantry Group** under the command of major **Frank Arp**,a man who knew Hoenn region well and especially this town since he lived there for a long time. They wanted to take part in this battle because their hatred towards the trio sought for revenge. Gen. **O'Hara** sent a recon plane to show the city's most defended positions. The recon discovered a lot of Water type Pokemon in the frontal defence line. The general knew that they will be used to turn the soil into mud,thus making it impassable to heavy tanks. His infantry would literally be roasted by many Fire Pokemon who were in expectance of them. For his plan to succeed,he needed to secure that very few people be in the city center. So,he tried to convince people to leave the city and surrender to his army with promises that they will be unharmed. That worked and many people left the city so,the plan could now be executed. The other part of the plan included holographic projectors which would project an image of a huge army approaching the city. When all the necessary preparations have been made,gen. **O'Hara** explained the plan briefly to his soldiers:**

**˝Soldiers,today we will attack Petalburg City.The attack isn't going to be frontal,that's because the defenders expect that. They've reinforced their frontal defence lines,but the cent****er of the town is almost empty. The battle will begin at 7:00 p.m. when the night starts to fall. 3 large holo-projectors will create an image of a huge army approaching the city. At the same time,the artillery groups of gen. **Sergey Korsakov** will open heavy fire at the enemy's defence lines. You will then enter the sewers and exit on the surface. There will be very few enemy patrols in the center which you will be able to overpower. After you take the center,large paratrooper squads led by major **Steven Carr** will land to help you in taking over the rest of the city.˝**

**Meanwhile,Butch and Cassidy got to Brock's parents' house. They picked the lock quietly and entered in. Then Butch peeked through the first doors from the left. He then signalled Cassidy to come by wavin****g his hand. They opened the door slowly,sneaked up to Brock's mother. Butch swung with the axe and her head fell off loudly,which woke Slate up. Cassidy then ran to the door,when he opened them,she stabbed him at least 6 times in the chest with a knife.**

**˝Die,you old bastard!!˝,she cursed. Butch then chopped up their bodies to pieces. **

**He evilly grinned and commented:˝And now,the big finale.˝**

** He then sprayed the flesh with oil from the kitchen and threw it into the oven,setting the temperature to 450 degrees Cels****ius. After that massacre,they left quickly for Cerulean Town to deal with their next targets.**

**As the battle neared,gen. Combes was getting very nervous. He has seen the Goldenrod battle,that victory of TR made him fear their army. **

**˝Don't worry,General,the city will hold until help arrives.Our Pokemon will stop their army.They are strong.˝ major Ketchum tried to comfort him.That was truth,the Pokemon were mostly 2nd and 3rd evolution stages:Sceptile,Blaziken,Swampert,Charizard,Feraligator ,Swallow etc.**

**˝At least they can't hide giant forces around here.The terrain is flat,no rocks,mountains or forrests.˝ ,he thought but he and the major had forgotten about the sewers which were the perfect route to the city.**

**Lieutenants Jessie,James and Meowth were preparing for the battle,thinking about settling their scores with the 'twerps',as they called them. **

**˝Jessie,Meowth,today is the day we crush them!˝ James said proudly. **

**Meowth replied:˝We'll give deir heads to da Boss,he-he!˝**

**Jessie added:˝After so much defeats,we will have revenge!˝,her voice sounded so decisive. James then pulled a SSG sniper rifle,began to clean it,check for malfunctions. He wanted the rifle to work perfectly,if he spots their mortal enemies,he would be able to kill them from long range. The battle wa****s just an excuse for the painful revenge.**

**At 7:00,the battle began,with a huge army appearing near the city,what was actually an illusion created to scare the defenders. **

**Shortly after,gen. **Korsakov** commanded:˝Let my howitzers and cannons crush the enemy!!,˝ the face expression on Russian general's face was very frightening,his face looked inhuman, it showed that he hated the **UEPPF** very much. He destroyed their section in Russia with a bloody riot which became his best recommendation for battling here,he was personally asked by Giovanni to help him destroy them completely.**

**Gen. Combes was observing the battle and had direct contact with major Ketchum who was at the first line:˝Major Ketchum,how is the situation? Are Mr Mime holding their shields? Have we taken any larger damage?˝ ,his voice was worried.**

** Major's voice was on the contrary very calm:˝Their army looks large but Mr. Mime are doing just fine and despite the enemy's powerful artillery,there is only minor damage on some parts.˝ ,he finished. **

**Both him and t****he general now thought that the attack can be repelled.As time passed,nothing serious was happening.The shells would cut a small piece of the defence wall sometimes,but in generally,the defenders held well.**

**After 20 minutes gen. **O'Hara** commanded to one of his assistants:**

**˝Tell majors **Arp,Rivera,Holloway** and **Tamazaka** to move their men into the sewers.˝**

**He was nervously playing with his pen while giving the order.The assistant obeyed and ran off to the majors.Soon,the armies started to move into the sewers.**

**˝God,it reeks terribly!˝ James and Jessie exclaimed with disgust on their faces. **

**Meowth replied,throwing them 2 masks:˝What did ya think? It's sewer!˝ **

**They resumed to stride, killing Rattata and Raticate that got in the way. After 15 minutes, they and their squad companions got at their exit point in the central part of the city. They had to wait until the **25th,57th** and **91st Inf. Group** reach their exit points. **

_**˝Necromancer to all zombies:rise from your graves! I repeat,rise from your graves!˝**_**,that message sounded the beginning of the attack.**

**The TR infantry got out through the manholes and started swarming the city's center.They immediately seized control of the radio tower,the police station and some houses,all that in just 5 minutes. James, Jessie and Meowth were finishing off the remaining patrols with their M-60-s.**

**˝Dis town is fallin'!!˝ Meowth exclaimed after the threw 2 frag grenades at the soldiers who tried to alarm the general. **

**Jessie and James were shouting madly at the sight of Pokemon who tried to stop them:˝You think you can kill us? Think again! Weezing,Arbok,crush them!!˝ **

**The 2 Poison type Pokemon destroyed resistance quickly,the air filled with screams of a Growlithe and a Machoke.The army was advancing forward relentlessly in all directions,with nobod****y left to stop it.**

**Butch and Cassidy reached Cerulean Town,checked the town map and started sneaking to the Waterflowers' house,which was near the Gym. Cassidy looked on the window,then raised her arm,which signalled that there is someone in the house. Butch then quickly ran to her. They smashed through the doors and turned their chainsaws on. Butch attacked Lily from behind,ripping her body apart instantly,her blood sprayed the walls and he commented with inhuman evil in his voice:**

**˝One angel goes to hell,haa-ha!˝ **

**Daisy,alerted by the ominous buzzing sound ran there. She saw this horrifying sight but didn't see Cassidy,who jumped in front of her,swinging with her chainsaw madly.**

**˝Aaaaah! Heeelp!˝ she screamed but soon died,because the chainsaw had cut right through her,spilling her blood and entrails out. **

**Cassidy swore violently:˝Shut up,you goddamn degenerate Pokemon protector!!˝ **

**The third Misty's sister,Violet,frightened by the screams and cursing,took a hammer and started stalking the intruders. When she saw her 2 sisters chopped up to pieces,she almost fainted. Butch and Cassidy took her then by surprise and slashed her,piece by piece. After removing the blood off their uniforms,they cleaned their chainsaws and were ready to leave.**

**˝Butch,let's go,the neighbours might have heard the noise!˝,the blonde hair agent warned. **

**The blue haired agent replied,while setting a bomb:˝Just wait until I leave a small present.˝**

** Cassidy smiled in a wicked way. They left the house in a hurry and set off for Pallet Town,to brutally murder the mother of the young **UEPPF** major.**

**Gen. Combes was very calm until he saw a strange sight:The opposing army was transparent,he could see **_**through**_** enemy tanks?! He called major Ketchum in a state of panic. **

**˝Major,do you see what I see? I can see through them??!˝ Major was very puzzled too,he couldn't explain it.**

**˝I-I don't know,Sir.Our Pokemon tried to attack 'em,but the attacks went right through 'em!˝**

** That conversation was interrupted by an alarming news:˝ Sir,the city has been attacked!˝,an officer reported. **

**˝How? When?˝ the major and the general shouted in shock. **

**The officer replied,very frightened:˝T-They entered the city via the s-sewer system.T-their infantry conquered the bigger city part.˝ **

**The general was very furious:˝Those cursed Rockets invaded my city! Damn 'em!˝**

**Take care of May and Max!˝ The officer ran to find them. **

**˝I know why their army is transparent. That army is an illusion,probably created by holo-projectors. It's best to evacuate,Sir.˝,the major figured out the hoax. **

**˝Ok,let's head for the escape way.˝ the general didn't want to leave the city but for his own safety,he had to. The 2 men ran towards the escape way while the TR paratroopers were already landing in the city.**

**But they were spotted by James who saw them running to their cars. He targeted the major with his sniper,put his finger on the trigger and shot,while yelling:˝Die,you twerp!˝ Someone,however pushed the major,the bullet hitting him in the left shoulder and not in the head,where it should have hit him. **

**˝Aaah! My shoulder!˝ the major shouted with a painful grimace appearing on his face. **

**˝Crap! Someone saved his lucky ass!˝ James muttered in disappointment.**

**He then aimed for the general's head and fired.The bullet hit the head,almost ripping it off the body. **

**˝Nooo! Why him?˝,the major was terrified at the loss of Norman's life.He always regarded him as more than a colleague,they were friends from their first encounter. **

**James commented his murder:˝At least I've nailed that Gym leader son of a bitch!˝ Lieutenants Waterflower and Hudson came soon and rescued the major. **

**˝Ash,are you OK?˝,his friends had worried looks on their faces. **

**He responded,gritting his teeth:˝I'll be fine,but the city has fallen. That sniper is damn good,he shot off Norman and nearly got me too. Find and kill him for me.˝ **

**They calmed him down:˝We'll track him soon,but you need medical care. Let's go.˝ They soon left and took him to a secret **UEPPF **hospital at unknown location**.

**˝Boss,I'm pleased to inform you that Petalburg City is under our control. We've captured it in just 2 and a half hours.˝ Gen.** O'Hara** announced the news of victory in a joyous voice.**

**The boss responded:˝Excellent. Now fortify the city,but let the inhabitants back to their homes.˝**

**˝Yes,Sir.˝,the general said,then hung up. Other cities of Hoenn region have also fallen under the mighty strike of TR forces. Dewford Town fell after gen. **Alan Hirsch's** fake messages of a landfall alerted the defenders so,they had prepared to fight them on the coast. But the general used a generator of ultra-sonic waves buried on the sea bottom to create a mini-tsunami which destroyed the coastal defence line and the island was shortly after swarmed with Rocket Marines. That plan was one of the most cunning ones used to conquer a city. The whole region was captured in a single week,now the Johto region in threat.**

**Even if the major wasn't dead,his mother was about to be brutally assaulted by vicious killers,lieutenants Butch and Cassidy who reached Pallet Town to finish a horrifying act of revenge. They stormed through the town with their motorcycles,parking them in the Ketchum residence backyard. They saw Delia Ketchum on the window and immediately threw some** Incendiary Acid Grenades** at her,laughing madly. She managed to cover herself partially but was heavily wounded.**

**˝Damn her,she's still alive! Butch,get the machineguns!˝,Cassidy ordered. **

**He immediately pulled out 2 Browning machineguns and tossed one to her. They began to fire frenzily,the bullets were going through everything,but Delia's Mr Mime protected her and gave her enough time to run away. Unfortunately for the assasins,the police sirens started screeching soon and they had to run. **

**˝Damn her,she must've called the cops! Let's run!˝,Butch swore furiously. **

**They soon vanished,riding on their motorcycles back to the TRHQ. Delia was taken to the city hospital and,despite the heavy wounds,she survived. That attack was just the beginning of a horrid plan to destroy the 3 young **UEPPF** officers.**


	4. Chapter 4:Smart and cruel generals

**Author's notes:Gen. Lance Carter is actually Lance of the Elite 4. This chapter is also VERY VIOLENT. Review,please! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter four:**

**The attacks of Team Rocket were largely successful.In just a week,the whole Hoenn region was conquered and the eyes of the generals were turned to the Johto region now. Since the anti-**UEPPF** propaganda had the best results in this region,some towns immediately stated themselves Rocket-friendly,leaving the other cities surrounded. However,the high-ranking **UEPPF** officers held a secret meeting,discussing about how to stop the advancing troops of Giovanni O'Evil,the boss of TR. All of their generals and majors were present there.**

**Gen. Lance Carter introduced the others into the theme:˝My fellow colleagues and  
friends,we are here to discuss the recent violent attacks on several towns by TR.  
They have been well planned and unfortunately,very successful. They've taken the  
Hoenn region in just a week,using very devious plans. They have even managed to kill  
gen. Daniels and gen. Combes. A lot of cities in Johto have opened their gates  
to the opposing army. The situation is very alarming.˝ his voice was gravely serious.**

**˝My opinion is that their tanks are their main strength. They prefer machinery over  
Pokemon. My field reports indicate that their **RF-16** and **BH-92** tanks were mainly  
responsible for our defeats. They can withstand strong Pokemon attacks with ease,  
and kill most of them. They use Pokemon mostly for air and ground defense.˝,Gen. **Damien Donnell** filed his report.**

**Major Ash Ketchum replied:˝My previous run-ins with 'em weren't dangerous,they  
posed no threat,as I always managed to defeat them with my faithful Pokemon.  
When I heard that they formed an army to battle us,I thought that they'll be easy  
to crush. But I barely got alive from Petalburg 6 days ago. Man,they creamed us!**

**I was almost killed by a mad marksman there,unfortunately he killed Norman,my  
close friend. I suggest we attack them in the open,maybe that could work.˝**

**˝That might work,if we attack them suddenly,and use a huge army. We could set a  
trap before they attack the next city. Their generals won't refuse to fight,even if  
their chances are slim. They know how to take a fortified town but maybe are weak in  
the open. Even if we don't destroy them,we could at least try to push them back,though  
they have a lot of support coming from Mahogany and Goldenrod.˝ Major Gary Oak  
agreed with him,both of them thought that Team Rocket can be stopped.**

**˝Ok. With the help of my Dragon Pokemon we could stop their armies. Who agrees with  
this proposition?˝ he asked. All of the people raised their hands. ˝Then it's decided. We attack them when they get near Olivine City.˝,gen. Carter ended the meeting and started to prepare the army which would oppose the invaders.**

**On the other side,Giovanni wanted to take the Johto region quickly,so he devised a  
risky,but promising plan. The region had a lot of planes,which were the perfect type  
of terrain for tanks. He also knew that the enemy might want to battle them in the  
open,so he ordered generals **Ravanzoni** and **Crohnfeldt** to move their armies as  
soon as possible. There were 3 targets:Olivine City,Cianwood City and Ecruteak City.**

**General **Alfredo Ravanzoni**,who commanded the **34th,57th** and the **89th Lightning  
Tank Group** sent a recon plane to check the cities' defenses. The report sounded  
strange,the pilot informed that he hadn't seen any bigger army formations there.**

**Convinced by the report,the armies moved towards the cities. 5 hours before they  
should have arrived to the first city,gen. Ravanzoni again sent a recon,just to be  
sure. The pilot's report was different this time:the **UEPPF** forces were waiting for  
them with a huge army ready to slaughter them.**

**˝Boss,we shouldn't go forward,the enemy has set up a trap.˝ the general warned  
nervously with a strong Italian accent in his voice. The boss responded calmly:**

**˝Fear not,**Alfredo**,my scientists have a perfect weapon for your troops. I'll send dr.  
Sebastian to deliver it. I'm confident that you'll succeed.˝ that calmed the general  
who immagined what kind of weapon is it. **

**The doctor arrived soon,and began to explain immediately:˝This is my newest weapon.I call it the ˝**Disruptor Pulse Bomb**˝**(DPB).** It prevents Pokeballs to open,leaving the opponent without their Pokemon for a certain time. The effect of this one will last for about 30 minutes,your army will be able to destroy them in that time. I hope it'll serve you well. Goodbye!˝,the doctor saluted and left. With that invention,the odds of the TR troops  
greatly increased. **

**The TR forces came to the place of the battle. The enemy was numerous,ready to release their deadly Pokemon.**

**The device was launched from a cannon,when it fell near the **UEPPF** soldiers its, explosion was light so everyone thought it was an ordinary shell. But when they tried to call their Pokemon,they were shocked:the Pokeballs wouldn't open!**

**While they attempted to call their Pokemon unsuccessfully,the 4 TR **Motorised Infantry** groups assaulted them,starting the carnage. At the same time,general** Ravanzoni** stood up from his chair and in a frantic voice,issued the command in Italian:**

**˝Avanti,avanti! Assalite dagli ambedue fianchi! Stritolateli! (Go forward,go forward! Attack down both flanks! Crush them!)˝ **

**At his command hundreds of **RF-16** and **QR-9** tanks began to storm into the enemy's flanks. The **UEPPF** soldiers screamed as the laser beams of the **QR-9 ˝Lightning˝** tanks fried and seared their bodies. Combined with the heavy fire rain of gen. **Korsakov's** cannons,howitzers and missile launchers this massacred the whole combined army of gen. Carter and majors Oak and Ketchum in less than 20 minutes,leaving Cianwood and Ecruteak undefended. The 3 defeated **UEPPF** officers were totally exasperated. **

**˝We..we didn't get the chance to use our Pokemon at all.˝ Major Ketchum was the most shocked one,his face looked like he had seen a ghost. **

**Gen. Carter was utterly furious:˝Damn it! That were some of my best troops there! But since when they have laser cannons mounted on their tanks??˝**

** ˝General,it's probably one of their latest inventions,their military research is progressive. We've lost here,let's try to focus on defending Olivine.˝ Major Gary Oak was the most level-headed of them and was aware of Olivine's importance as a port. They rushed there quickly to form a strong defense line.**

**Generals **Crohnfeldt,Korsakov** and **Ravanzoni** had no time to waste,they rapidly moved their armies to reach the third town before the **UEPPF** forces. But bad news awaited them: the remaining enemy forces had a lot of Pokemon,and they used the **DPB** in the prior battle,so they would have to fight against them. But all 3 of the generals studied the terrain well and knew of its porosity. They took a small part of their armies and hurried to get there as soon as possible. **

**˝Quick! Call all the Pokemon who can dig underground to create a huge underground  
cavity!˝,gen. **Crohnfeldt **ordered and the Pokemon started to dig fastly. **

**Then, all the gravel which they dug out,was used to make trenches and defensive positions. The 3 generals wanted to convince the opponent to attack them,so their actions weren't aimed to take over the city. **

**Then,the most ingenious part of the plan began: the ground above the cavity was firstly turned to mud by using Water Pokemon,then dried up with the help of the Fire types. The soil was now unstabile and a strong explosion could set off a landslide. The explosion detonators would be Voltorb,Electrode,Koffing,Weezing and other Pokemon capable of performing Explosion and Self-Destruct attacks.**

**˝Thank God! We came in time! Here's the enemy's army. But why are there so few of them? Why have they fortified themselves?˝,major Ketchum was baffled.**

**Gen. Carter responded,scratching his head:˝Yes,why didn't they attack the city?  
Maybe again a devious plan of one of their blasted generals!?˝ he was mad because TR was defeating their army. **

**˝I think we should be cautious. We do outnumber 'em,but their planning has already cost us dosens of thousands soldiers and a lot of towns.˝,major Gary Oak added. **

**They feared the possibility of another deadly trap,like the one just 10 hours before. But they decided to attack because they found out that the TR artillery was in range to shell the city. They wanted to stop them so,they started to assemble the army. Soon a shocking news delivered by a courier enraged them even more:**

**˝Major Ketchum,Lieutenants Waterflower and Hudson,I have some very disturbing news. Someone attacked your family homes. Brock,your parents have been massacred brutally,as well as your 3 sisters,Misty.Ash,your mother was attacked too,but she survived. She's in the ICU of the Pallet Townhospital. The murderers obviously hated either them or you very much,the murders were intentionally done in a cruel way. My condolences,Misty and Brock.˝,he really sympathized with them,judging by the tone of his voice.**

**The eyes of the trio gained a fiery glance,they started clenching their fists madly,sobbing and cursing the killers. **

**˝Attack now! Kill 'em all!˝,the young **UEPPF** major screamed,while still crying. He thought only the Rockets could do that,so he wanted revenge with no mercy.The army started moving and lieutenants Jessie,James and Meowth who were sent to scout the area noticed them. **

**˝What the...? The enemy ****is coming our way! James,the cellphone,quick!˝,James tossed it to her and she began to press the keys on it histerically. **

**˝Hello,gen. **Crohnfeldt**? The enemy showed up in Sector 3,they are coming in really fast!˝ she was panicked. **

**The general answered:˝Calm down. Get out of there,they are walking right into our trap.˝,he  
sounded confident in his plan. **

**˝Yes,Sir.˝ she responded. They retreated quickly.**

**˝What is this plan he's talking about?˝ Jessie was confused. James revealed the plan:**

**˝My dear,this soil is porous,and there is a gigantic cavity under the ground,when the enemy gets there,some Pokemon will use Explosion and their army will fall through the ground. My Weezing is down there,and your Arbok was among those creating the cavity. Again a plan by gen. **Crohnfeldt**.˝ **

**Jesse and Meowth then laughed evilly:˝Ho-ho,they are going **_**deep down!!˝**_

**The enemy arrived soon,positioning quite close to the Rocket army. Gen. Carter observed the situation through his binocular and commented:˝They aren't numerous,we will be able to defeat them now. Attack!˝,he ordered hastily. **

**Their army charged at the defenders maniacally. **

**In that moment,gen. **Crohnfeldt** took his walkie-talkie and commanded:**

**˝**_**Open the gates of hell! I repeat,open the gates of hell!˝**_

**Soon,loud explosions shook the ground and it opened,at the utter horror of the **UEPPF** officers whose eyes were gaping at the giant hole that just opened. General **Korsakov** then  
rose from his chair,clenched his fist and raised it high in the air and shouted:**

**˝Bury them! Destroy them! Death to the **UEPPF** scumbags!!˝ **

**His artillery started shelling the hole relentlessly. Big balls of fire and smoke began to rise from the cavity and it became clear that the opposing army has been completely pulverised. The general and the 2 majors immediately packed their things and tried to get away,but they didn't know that lieutenants Jessie,James and Meowth had stumbled on their command center.**

**˝Lt. Meowth ta da **Raven squad 6**,dere's an **UEPPF** command post half a mile NW of ya,roast it!˝,the cat Pokemon informed the nearby helicopter squad. They came there quickly and started to hover around the building.**

**˝Ash,I hear something! It's a buzzing sound.˝,major Oak got very frightened.**

**The other major pricked up his ears and screamed,when he realized that was the sound  
of many **RA-6** assault helicopters. **

**˝Shit! Get out of here,NOW!!˝ he yelled,the 3 started running towards the exit in a desperate attempt to save their lives. **

**˝Lt. **Evarristi** to all pilots:fire at will,I repeat,fire at will!!˝ he commanded and started pressing some buttons on the Weapon Control console. The 2 helicopters' main cannons began to fire rapidly,the window glass breaking into shards and going everywhere. Then the Chilean lieutenant pressed two purple buttons and muttered on the comlink:**

**˝Firing **Air to Ground Plasma Termic** missiles!˝,he fired 2 at the main doors just when gen. Carter reached them. **

**˝Aaarrrggh! I'm buurning! Heeelp!˝,the general got slammed into the other wall by the force of the blast which incinerated him. His flesh was falling of and his skin was being melted by the immense heat. He collapsed soon,fried totally. The 2 majors tried to run away from the scorching heat,the fire consumed the air so,they had trouble breathing. They eventually managed to reach a fire escape way and saved themselves.**

**Soon,the boss contacted generals **Ravanzoni **and **Crohnfeldt** to congratulate them.**

**˝So,Ecruteak,Cianwood and Olivine have been conquered? I must say I'm impressed.  
Listen,we don't have time to lose,the next target are the Orange Islands. We will attack in 4 days. Your infantry will make a landfall there after the **7th** and **11th Rocket Army Naval Group** led by Finnish admiral **Aarto Kolssonen** get rid of the enemy ships who will try to protect the islands.˝ he briefly explained the attack plan.**

**˝Yes,Sir. I'll get my infantry ready for the next assault.˝,gen.** Crohnfeldt** responded.**

**˝Hello Jessie,have you and James succeeded in killing that little pest?˝ Cassidy called her,her voice being joyous. **

**Jessie answered a little bit disappointed:**

**˝No,James aimed well but someone nudged Ash and the bullet hit his shoulder instead of his  
head.Damn you,Ash! Though he killed the Petalburg City Gym leader,Norman,who commanded the city's defence and guess what,he was a general! James will get the nick˝Slayer of the generals˝. This is his second!! Did you and Butch at least maime the twerps' family members?˝ **

**Cassidy responded in excitement˝We certainly did. You should read the newspapers to see the horrifying headlines. We'll send you some photos. Bye!˝,she hung up. **

**Team Rocket's power is rising rapidly and now comes the turn to the Orange islands,the home of 3 legendary birds and the Great Guardian of the waters,Lugia.Can they defeat the evil army?**


	5. Chapter 5:The titans fly away in fear

**Author's notes:Lorelei Hall is Lorelei of the Elite 4,the ship ˝Miyamoto˝ was named after Jessie's mother and˝Duke Lawrence III.˝ was named after the villain from the 2. movie. To read Croatian names properly:˝š˝ is read as˝sh˝,˝j˝ as ˝y˝ and˝ć˝ as ˝ch˝. T****his is a long chapter,hope you'll like it.Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 5:**

**The TR naval troops approached Orange Islands on May 31st at 11:00 a.m. ,with intention to capture them. They consisted of the **7th** and **11th Naval Army Group** and of many sea Pokemon. Admiral **Aarto Kolssonen**,who was in charge of them,observed the situation closely before giving the order to attack the enemy. Their forces were strong,but their main defence line were the coastal bunkers who could stop any army from advancing. He also knew that the 3 legendary birds and Lugia guarded this place,so the mission seemed hard to accomplish. The attack began at 11:05,when the horn of his command ship,a heavy cruiser˝Miyamoto˝ signalled to all other ships to enter the battle.**

**The **UEPPF** navy commander Lorelei Hall thought that the fact her ships are very fast will decide the outcome of the battle. But her ships had much weaker armor than the enemy ships. Admiral **Kolssonen** also knew that,so he prepared his secret weapon.**

**˝**_**Call the blue devils! I repeat,call the blue devils!**_**˝,the Finnish admiral shouted and many Gyarados emerged from the sea,already starting their rampage. **

**Their Hyper Beam and Dragon Rage attacks immediately sunk some enemy vessels,ensuing confusion and chaos within their lines. Then the heavy cruisers and battleships ˝Miyamoto˝,˝**Mephisto**˝,˝**King Vladimir**˝ and ˝Duke Lawrence III.˝ stepped into the battle along with other ships. Their 470mm cannons pulverised every enemy ship that was near them,and their armor was impenetrabile. The sound of an enemy vessel cracking in half was very often,the enemy was getting decimated. Commander Hall then took desperate measures:**

**˝Order the Pokemon to freeze the sea! Quick!˝,she was in a bad situation and this was her last attempt to stop the enemy. The ships were forced to stop now,and the success of the mission was jeopardized.**

**˝Clever move,Commander Hall,but I always have a countermeasure. Adm. **Kolssonen **to all ships:activate the ice cutters and continue your advance!˝, the admiral said in a calm voice.**

**He was a brilliant tactician,graduated naval battle tactics at the prestigeous and secret Team Rocket Cinnabar Town university. He progressed**** quickly in ranks and the boss selected him in his army. His rational and calm behaviour even in the toughest battles is one of his greatest characteristics. The ice cracked as the cutters went through it and the attack continued,mincing the enemy forces.**

**˝Sir,I've spotted many enemy planes and Pokemon on the radar.˝ the officer warned the admiral. **

**He responded with a smile:**

**˝Nothing to worry about. Communications officer **Jennings**,call the **55th Blitz Fighter Group** of major **Miguel Reina**.˝ ,the man nodded and alerted the Spanish major. Soon,many MIG-41 took off from the big aircraft carrier˝**Infernalis**˝ to fight the intruders. The squadron prevented the enemy from attacking the TR ships,they had to retreat because of the fierce resistance.**

**While admiral **Kolssonen** was checking the situation on other islands,good news came:**

**˝Sir,we located the vessel where commander Hall is. The superheavy cruiser '**Astaria**'.˝ the radar officer was thrilled. **

**The admiral replied:˝Very good. Send a message to all submarines nearby and alert the **8th Heavy Bomber Squad** of major **Herbert van Hexxel**. We must take this opportunity.˝,his voice sounded decisive.**

**After a couple of minutes,one submarine captain reported:**

**˝This is capt. **Shen**. I have the ˝**Astaria**˝ locked on. Asking permission to fire.˝,he nervously waited for the admiral's response. **

**The admiral breathed deeply and replied: ˝Permission granted.Take that ship out!!˝ **

**The Taiwanese captain waved to one of his men and ordered loudly:**

**˝Fire torpedoes 1,4 and 6,now!!˝ **

**The weapons of****ficer pressed 3 buttons and the torpedoes set off to hit their target. The large bomber squadron was approaching the ship also.The torpedoes rammed into the vessel,leaving it without propulsion and very damaged.**

**˝What was that? Status report!˝,commander Hall yelled in shock,the blast almost threw her off the bridge. **

**One of the officers responded worriedly:**

**˝3 torpedo hits,ma'am.We've lost propulsion,water has breached the lower decks,the worst thing is that several enemy bombers are coming here.˝ **

**The commander thought a little bit,then ordered:˝Full evacuation! Get the rescue boats ready!˝ **

**But that was too late as the bombers went over the ship and began to throw off their deadly cargo.**

**˝Major **van Hexxel** to all bombers:Rip this ship apart! Ejecting '**Gravediggers**' !˝**

**The 960kg bombs filled with mixture of TNT,gasoline and methane started falling on the ship,setting everything on fire,making huge holes in the ship's hull.**

**The ship rocked and rolled and finally snapped in two while the smoke and fire began to**** rise high into the sky. Lorelei Hall didn't survive,she went down,together with the ship.**

**˝The Master of Ice has fallen... Call all ships to get closer to the shore.˝,the admiral said,in a relief. He then dialed the boss' number. **

**˝Sir,the 1. phase is complete. The **UEPPF** navy has been destroyed.˝ The boss answered delightfully:**

**˝Excellent! Now proceed to the 2. phase. I want every inch of the coast razed to the ground!˝**

**˝Yes,Sir. Their bunkers will have been destroyed by 12:40.˝,the admiral responded.**

**Then he t****urned to one of his officers and commanded:**

**˝Order all ships to direct their main cannons at the shore bunkers and start pelting them heavily. They should only use the **Explosive Anti-armor** or the **Plasma Termic** ammo. Notify the **8th Heavy Bomber Group** to start bombing the islands from air. Alert the **10th,47th** and the **62th Heavy Bomber Group** of majors **Stepanovs,Centeno** and **Jin-Cheul** to take off and do the same thing. I want the coast cleared by 12:40. Is everything clear?˝,he fixed his view on the officer who replied:**

**˝Crystal clear,Sir. We will triumph.˝ He sounded very confident. The 4 heavy battleships,together with the missile frigate ˝**Julian Lindham**˝ that joined them after the 1. phase,opened fire on the bunkers. Soon,the bombers came and the bunkers were being bombarded constantly from all positions.**

UEPPF** general **Yonashiro Tsubota** who commanded the islands' defense prayed that the bunkers hold on as much as they can though his main defense were thousands of soldiers and Pokemon hidden in the forrests on the islands. Those men were well trained,had no mercy and were prepared to defend the islands at any cost. He hoped that he could force the enemy into a guerilla war,in which he had a lot of experience.**

**But that plan was thwarted when **47th Heavy Bomber Group** of major **Ambrosio Centeno** discovered them while flying over the woods on Shamouti. The Paraguayan major knew what had to be done. **

**˝Major **Centeno** to all pilots:set those forrests to flame! Use the **Plasma Termic** bombs!˝**

**As the bombs were falling on the gr****ound,many **UEPPF** soldiers were incinerated alive. Those who survived were now left without their cover because most of the forrests were burned down. General **Tsubota **screamed and started to tear his hair off,in a moment of sorrow and madness. He was deeply affected by the failure of his plan.**

**When admiral **Kolssonen** heard about** UEPPF** soldiers hidden in the woods on the main island,he got angry,slammed the table with his fist and yelled:**

**˝Those blasted **UEPPF** buggers! Why won't they just give up? Send all bomber groups in the air! Devastate the entire damned island of Shamouti !!˝ **

**It was very unusual to see him lose temper so suddenly. More **XS-7** and **DD-89** bombers set off to wreak havoc on the islands,primarily on Shamouti. Large columns of smoke soon began to rise,as everything was burned and destroyed totally. Soon,the scanners showed that the coast was completely cleared of **UEPPF** soldiers and Pokemon. After a couple of minutes,the boss called admiral **Kolssonen.

**˝Have the coasts been cleared?˝,he asked. **

**The admiral responded,speaking in a jubilant mood:˝Yes,all enemy forces on the coasts have been killed or forced to retreat into the central parts. What are your instructions, Sir?˝ **

**The boss coughed up a bit,then answered:˝Now,the 3. phase will begin. Our transport ships containing soldiers of general **Albert Crohnfeldt** and majors **Shinjiro Tamazaka** and **Miroslav Janšetić** are about to arrive very soon.**

**First,you must make sure that their landfall succeeds,protect tho****se ships at any cost! Second,you'll shell the islands with Sarine grenades after our infantry arrives,this will decimate the opposing army,making the battle much easier for our troops.**

**Third,prevent all remaining enemy troops from escaping and destroy any of their reinforcements ,if they appear! Fourth,if our troops encounter major resistance,your ships and bombers will bombard those points. Have you understood all?˝ **

**The admiral responded shortly:˝Yes,Sir,I will make sure that the landfall succeeds.˝**

**After**** 5 minutes,many transport ships came,carrying soldiers. The arrival was somewhat chaotic,but soon everyone assumed their positions. Then,the admiral took a piece of paper and started reading loudly:**

**˝Gen. **Crohnfeldt**,your men will cover the W side of each coast,**Major Janšetić**,yours is the middle and Major **Tamazaka**,your men will cover the E side of every coast.˝he put down the paper then resumed:˝But, your troops will not move yet. Officer **Jennings**,tell all ships to start firing the Sarine shells. I hope every soldier has a gasmask,you will advance while we will be using this extremely lethal nerve gas to slaughter their troops.˝ ,he finished and the 3 officers nodded and left. Admiral **Kolssonen** didn't care at all about the Geneva Conference which forbade any usage of nerve gases. **

**The ships soon began to fire the Sarine shells which immediately took effect, wreaking death among the **UEPPF** combattants on all of the islands. Then,he stood up and said on the microphone:˝Admiral **Kolssonen** to all infantry commanders:Move your infantry,I repeat,move your infantry!˝**

**The soldiers began their way,moving quickly and hitting their enemies who were dying massively from the nerve gas. **

**The most spectacular was the sight of 2000 Croatian troopers charging forward and rampaging through decimated enemy lines on Shamouti. They wore black and blue uniforms with red-white checkered pattern on their chest and fur caps on which was imprinted one letter H,which symbolized ˝Hrvatska˝(Croatia in Croatian language) and R which signified ˝Rocket˝. Their commander,major **Janšetić** constantly waved with his long sword,shouting madly:**

**˝Juriš!! Pobijte ih sve!!(Charge!! Slaughter them all!!)˝ **

**They wreaked havoc with their Heckler&Koch machineguns and flamethrowers,killing eveyone that had survived the Sarine attack. All islands except Shamouti were soon occupied and the fear of failure among TR officers vanished.**

**Lts. Jesie,James and Meowth were clearing the W side of all remaining enemies, having an easy job since the gas really caught gen. Tsubota's men by surprise. Their M-60 cleaned the way efficiently,they soon got bored because very little action was happening. James then said,with an absent look:**

**˝I wonder where is Jens now. He said he will participate in this battle,but I don't see him.˝ **

**Jesse added sadly: ˝Yes,he obviously isn't around here... Too bad.˝**

**Meowth sighed and said:˝Nevah mind dat,but do ya know why we need ta have soundblockers in our backpacks?˝**

**Jessie answered:˝The general told us that we have a secret weapon that is very dangerous. If he uses it,we will have to put soundblockers on for protection. The signal which tells to put them on will be a high-pitched sound.˝ **

**James rubbed his chin and murmured:˝What could it be?˝ **

**But soon,they got very scared at the sight of 4 birds coming out of nowhere. **

**˝Jesse are those birds... the l-legendaries and L-Lugia?˝ James was terrified because he knew that those Pokemon are extremely powerful. **

**Jessie and Meowth cried in fear:˝Oh,no! Our army is doomed!˝**

**Admiral **Kolssonen** was exasperated and frightened too. He immediately called the boss:**

**˝Sir,are you watching this on the screen? Please advise,I don't know what to do!˝,his voice was almost incomprehensible,he was talking very fast because of the fear. Giovanni answered,trying to calm him down:**

**˝**Aarto**,for God's sakes,calm down! All of your ships have reflector shields,haven't they? They will be able to withhold the attacks until we activate countermeasures. Now put general **Crohnfeldt** on the phone quickly. I need to alert him to activate our secret weapon.˝ The admiral quickly found the general and Giovanni began to speak again:**

**˝Gen. **Crohnfeldt**,the 3 legendary birds and Lugia have appeared. Prepare ˝The singer from hell˝ ASAP. I hope that Danish colonel **Kierchegaard** or whatever is his name can silence those beasts in time otherwise,we are sentenced to peril.˝,his words sounded as a big imperative. **

**The general responded:˝Yes,I'll notify colonel **Kierkegaard** right away. He and **Amadeo** will deal with the birds,I assure you,Sir.˝ **

**˝I hope so,for the sake of our army.˝,the boss said with great anxiety in his voice and ended the conversation. He then grabbed his head and blew the air out of his mouth in frustration.**

**˝Colonel **Kierkegaard**! The general wants you and **Amadeo** to start your song!˝,the courier alarmed the tall Danish officer who replied readily:**

**˝Send someone to get my synthesizer and notes,fast!!˝ The courier nodded and ran away. Soon,some soldiers came,carrying the equipment. After they had placed it and connected it to the 2 big loudspeakers,they left,when the colonel saluted them. He then turned to **Amadeo**,a little roundish Jigglypuff and asked gently:**

**˝**Amadeo**,today's the big day. You and me will do the thing we rehearsed in the base. Can you do it?˝ **

Amadeo** nodded and chirped happily:˝Jiggly-puff-puff!˝ **

**Both of them turned to their equipment. The colonel then notified the general on the cellphone:**

**˝Sound the alert No. 44!˝**

**The 3 lts. were shocked when they saw him on the westernmost part of the coast.**

**˝What's he doing with all that music equipment and that Jigglypuff out there?˝,Jessie and James yelled in astonishment.**

**Meowth interrupted them: ˝Listen,guys! I hear some high-pitched noise! I think we should put our soundblockers on.˝ **

**The other 2 pricked up their ears and after 30 seconds,they nodded and put them on. When the noise ended,colonel **Kierkegaard** pressed some buttons on his synthesizer and gave the signal to Amadeo,who immediately started singing the˝Lullaby˝. The colonel then began to play the same melody on the synth but this sounded like a heavy-metal version of it,with a lot of sound effects and percussion. After about 40 seconds,he started to sing a song of disturbing content to the tune of the ˝Lullaby˝,his eyes turning red and his face distorting horribly:**

**˝Die,you 4 beasts,fall down and die!**

**That's because you defy!**

**This song is the sound of hatred and lie!**

**Everything fails,whatever you try!**

* * *

**We will soon rule the world,**

**And shape it in our mold.**

**Because only that matters is gold.**

* * *

**We will bring evil on this planet,**

**Nothing can stop us in doing that!**

* * *

**Die,4 birds,die now!**

**We'll introduce the world of pain and sorrow.**

**No one can stop us anymore,**

**They can only cry and stare.**

* * *

**Destroy love and truth!**

**Wreak horror and death!˝**

* * *

**Everyone who heard the song,grabbed his head in pain,those enemies that survived the attacks were either mentally distrought,or dead. The 4 birds were also affected by the song,Lugia suffered the most because he was psychic. Horrible images of death,hatred and suffering appeared in their minds,they flew away in attempt to keep their sanity. Most of the prisoners taken by TR army were now totally deranged and they had to be transferred into asylums. The islands were conquered by 15:30.**

**Admiral **Kolssonen** and major **Tamazaka** later recommended the boss to promote major **Janšetić** for his huge credits in capturing the islands. The boss accepted that and promoted him to the rank of general. Although the **UEPPF** troops have been beaten,general **Tsubota** managed to escape before the ominous song began.**

**With the fall of Orange Islands,TR could now perform strong naval attacks and they obtained control over the Great Guardian's temple.**

**Later after the battle,Jessie,James and Meowth met their friend Jens.**

**˝Hey,**Jens**,why didn't you tell us about the singing?˝,James asked. **

Jens** breathed deeply then began to explain:**

**˝All TR entry candidates take a test which shows do they have a special talent. It was discovered that I'm a psychic,but not an ordinary one. I could use my powers while singing or playing on an instrument. The microphone on which **Amadeo **sang altered the frequency of the melody to a frequency that is harmful to a human brain. That,combined with my ability to send negative and evil thoughts through a song,made all those soldiers and Pokemon insane or even dead. That's why you all needed soundblockers. I lied about not having any Pokemon,**Amadeo** is mine. I am sorry that I lied to you,but it was a secret project.˝ **

**James and Jessie nodded,then asked in unison:˝Does the target have to hear the song clearly?˝ **

Jens** was surprised by the question innitially,but he replied:**

**˝Yes,otherwise the effect wouldn't be strong enough. Why do you ask?˝ **

**Jessie and James answered: ˝There's a group of kids that messes with our plans. We think you can help us get rid of them.˝**

Jens** smiled evilly and said:˝Everything can be done with the proper planning...˝**

**Team Rocket has conquered yet again. Even the legendaries couldn't stop them. Does the **UEPPF** have any chance or the evil will destroy every good thing in the world?**


	6. Chapter 6:Rise of the small

**Author's notes:In this chapter,the **_**bold italic **_**font represents Max's thoughts. Trachea is a Latin word for windpipe. Review,please!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 6:**

**After the victory on the Orange Islands,TR was only one step away from entering the Kanto region,the last town to be conquered was Newbark Town. Other towns,after the escape of the legendaries,quickly opened their gates to the Rocket Army in fear of sharing the same fate as many soldiers who tried to stop the mighty army. But Newbark defence was prepared to take on them,unwilling to surrender. All this troubled generals **Crohnfeldt,Ravanzoni,Helmer** and **Janšetić** who knew that in the town was located the **UEPPF** HQ for the Johto region,making the task very difficult. Around 700 well trained men with at least that much Pokemon guarded the HQ and the town center. There were also 10000 inhabitants prepared to protect the city at all costs. All in all,a mighty force to be reckoned with.**

**At the TR base 2 km SW of Newbark,officers and soldiers were wasting their free time ****with playing cards,chess,trying new weapons in the Armory or just carousing at the bar. ****Jessie,James and Meowth were walking towards the armory when they met their friend **Jens** near the Training Rooms.**

** ˝Hi,**Jens**,what's up?˝,James asked greeted cheerfully.**

Jens** responded with much fatigue in his voice:˝I just got out from the Training Room 3. ****Phew! 3 hours of advanced tank maneuvres,then 2 hours of rehearsing with **Amadeo. **I'm dead tired. Has anything interesting happened to you these days?˝ **

**Jessie answered ****in a low voice:˝Nothing special. We haven't located that brat Ash yet. But let's skip that. ****We heard that you were promoted. Is it true?˝**

Jens** answered,a little bit shyly:˝Well... ****yeah. I think it was because of that song. But why,they didn't hear it,how can they tell ****it was good?˝,**Jens** said,then laughed,with Jessie,James and Meowth joining him. He ****then continued:**

**˝Anyway,I'm a major now.˝ **

**˝Well,when ya have a higher rank,ya hafta ****train more,heh,he!˝,Meowth giggled. **Jens** just shrugged and smiled at him. **

**James then burst in with a question:˝**Jens**,do you know anything about the fuss around the Training Rooms? Everyone is entering and exiting,this place looks as an anthill.˝**

Jens** answered silently,almost whispering:˝I am not certain about this but,I think it's because of our new trainee. Remember the attack on Petalburg City? After we took it under our control,I was assigned to watch out for escapees. At around 23:20,someone spotted a black SUV speeding on the road. Some officer shot it's tyres and the driver lost control soon,falling in the river. But,while I was observing the SUV,I saw 2 children in it. I instantly alerted major **Tamazaka**,who was with me and we both lunged into the water. Thank God,we managed to save them. The driver began shooting at us when he saw our uniforms. We had no choice but to kill him. The children were taken care of in our hospital. They were frightened,especially when they found out that was a TR hospital. They thought that we will torture or kill them. They calmed down when major **Tamazaka** and I explained them that we would not harm civilians. Then,they asked about gen. Norman Combes. I said:˝He's dead,why do you ask?˝,not knowing that was their father. The girl started crying but the boy was calm,looking like he was thinking deeply. He later told us he had a quarrel with him,because he wanted him to join **UEPPF**,that the boy didn't want to do. We talked with him and his sister about our careers in TR,explained them that TR youth program provides excellent education which they,as Pokemon trainers didn't have. We let them choose,the girl said that she couldn't be a part of TR,though she thanked us for rescuing her and chose a normal,quiet life,education in a non-Pokemon public school. The boy however,decided to enter our program. Major **Tamazaka** and I were pretty much surprised. He explained that,while he was travelling as a Pokemon trainer,he hooked up with a group of older trainers. They seemed nice and sweet in the beginning but later,they became selfish and they began to boss him. They weren't much smarter than him and his sister,so he left them with a feeling of anger and frustration. He also mentioned 3 Rockets who were constantly after them but though their plans seemed very good,they always failed.The group leader would always take credit for thwarting their plans. The boy began to feel sorry for the Rockets,which sped up the process of leaving the group.˝**

**˝Hey! Is the boy's name Max?˝,James screeched. **Jens** nodded. **

**Jessie gasped and caught herself by the head and screamed,in resignation:˝Oh,God! We have an ex- twerp in TR??!˝ **

**James then explained to **Jens**:˝We are those '3 Rockets' he mentioned. And you know what's ironic? I was the sniper who killed his dad! Heh!˝**

Jens** put on a tiny smile,then said:˝If you wish,we could go in and see his training progress. I might be able to get you in.˝ They nodded,**Jens** walked over to the guard. After a small chat,the guard nodded and let them in. They entered a path with many doors with bright lights illuminating numbers on them. While they were walking to the Training Room 63,Jessie asked:˝In which parts of training is he involved?˝ **Jens** gave away that he's very proud with him:˝He's very advanced,you know. He has already mastered Computer hacking and electronics,Infiltration and spying,Explosives and bombing,Biotoxicology and poison concoction,Light weapons,all with A or A+. He'll soon finish Martial Arts and Foreign languages,also with A+. He's excellent at History,Geography,Chemistry,Physics,Human biology,Pokemon biology and Musical education. Trust me,he's such a good singer that I thought about including him into my program with **Amadeo**,but I don't know would my songs be too dangerous for him.˝**

**Jessie shook her head and said in anger:˝Yeah,right! He infiltrated here to spy on us,not to be a member. Once a twerp,always a twerp!˝ **

**˝Come to the Video Room,there is something that will convince you.˝,**Jens** replied and pointed to the room No. 55.**

**They entered in,**Jens** started talking,while searching for a video DVD:˝2 weeks ago,Max was spending his free time in Cherrygrove City. On the day of May 19th,at 19:14,he reported that he had seen a well-known **UEPPF** general **Joshua Cole**. We told him to stay away,because we alarmed our secret units which were headed to kill him.**

**But then,he asked how much are those agents away. They needed 10 minutes to get there. He said:˝He'll escape by that time,I'm going after him.˝,and ended the transmission. Everyone in the Control Room grabbed themselves by their head,knowing that he was in trouble.**

**We quickly activated the satellite view. Ah! Here it is! Watch!˝,he said,inserting the DVD into the player. The picture came up soon and it showed gen. **Cole** in disguise,walking down the street at night and a small silhouette 20m behind him that disappeared quickly.**

**After a couple of minutes,the general stopped in an alley and took his car keys out. The ****camera then showed a young boy holding onto a nearby lamp-post. Before the general ****opened the car,the boy jumped on the ground,kicked him from behind,then put one arm ****over his neck and slit his throat with a knife in the other one. He ran away in the dark.**

**˝To impress you more,I'll tell you that no fingerprints or any other evidence linking Max with this murder were found. Nobody saw him there,and the murder was done perfectly. He was much shorter than him,so he kicked him in the right kidney first. The general falls backwards,Max then puts his left arm around his neck and rips his throat with a knife!**

**To make sure that the general dies,he sliced deeply,cutting through the trachea. That ****kind of steadiness while commiting a murder is astonishing,especially when shown by ****a child. He showed no compassion,no hesitation,no regret which is truly shocking.˝**

**˝Holy cow!! He wacked an **UEPPF** general with no mercy! But he's only 10!!˝,Jessie and ****James screamed in disbelief and shock. **

Jens** corrected them:˝Actually,he's not 10 yet. He will be in 3 weeks. After the kill,one of the older agent commanders,Mr. **Morton **turned over to me and said,in an impressed state:˝Did you find this boy? You can be very proud of him. I'll make sure that he gets the **Silver Rocket Orb**,this brilliant show of bravery and skill must be rewarded.˝ I was astounded,this meant that he will be the youngest Rocket ever to receive such a high level decoration.˝,**Jens** ended when Max got out from one of the training rooms. **

**He was wearing a classic TR operative black outfit but was without his glasses which he used to wear before entering Team Rocket. **

**˝Hi!Jessie,James,Meowth,**Jens**,are you here to train?˝,Max asked with his silent,childlike voice. **

**˝Actually no,we're here to visit you. I was just telling my friends about your excellent progress in TR,and how you killed that general **Cole**.˝,**Jens** answered,smiling at him.**

** Max suddenly blushed,he was uncomfortable with so much fame and praise,and muttered: ****˝Wow... I do have good marks but I'm not so special.˝ **

**Jessie waved her hand and tried to encourage him:˝What are you saying?? When I heard you were in TR,I was suspicious about you,but after I've seen your marks, accomplishments and the murder of that general,I say you fully deserve the fame. Learn to enjoy in it,because a memorable, distinguished career is ahead of you.˝**

** Jessie then patted him on the back. Max mumbled in surprise:˝T-thanks,guys. I didn't know you're all counting on me.˝ The response was cheerful and loud:˝Of course we are! Go for it Max!˝ They all left to the bar in a happy mood,telling jokes to each other.**

**Somewhere around 18:30,the loudspeaker in the bar thundered:˝Officers Jessie,James, Meowth and Max to the Main Ops Room!˝ 4 agents hurried there where gen. **Crohnfeldt **was waiting them. When they entered,the general greeted them and started speaking in a serious tone:˝Officers Jessie,James,Meowth and Max,good afternoon. I called for you because your abilities are needed to take over Newbark Town. The defenders are very numerous,and they have a special device which prevents the town from being shelled.**

**It functions similiarly to a Barrier attack of Mr. Mime,but it's much stronger. The plan is: Max,you will infiltrate their HQ,since they think you are with them and know you ****well,they will probably give you access to their computers. You will try to deactivate the ****device. Jessie,James and Meowth,when Max notifies you that the device is down,you,****along with 2 other agents,set explosive charges,escape and activate them from distance.**

**Max,when they blow up the device,put on your gasmask because our operatives will ****release sleeping gas into the ventilation system,enabling you to get out.˝**

**Max departed very soon,carrying his laptop with him. Jessie,James and Meowth ****stayed, waiting for their partners to arrive. They came in introducing themselves:**

**˝I am **Jürgen Pagelsdorff**˝,˝And I am **Yoshizue Shinabura**˝ **

**James jumped and shouted:˝You are ****those **'Chainsaw Rockets**',the team with most murders in our history!˝ ˝This is going to be ****a bloodbath!!˝,Jessie chuckled. The **'Chainsaw Rockets**' responded in a deep,demonic ****voice:**

**˝We agree! Heads and limbs will roll! Haha,ha,ha,ha!˝ Then they pulled out their ****main weapon:2 large chainsaws with double blades,one on each side. They all spent next ****20 minutes in thinking of a plan of intrusion.**

**Indeed,**Yoshizue** and **Jürgen** were madly evil. They were both pursued by the police in their countries as brutal serial killers at a very young age,the jail psychiatrist diagnosed their state as ˝killer addicts˝. The boss of TR saw them as a good prospect and broke them free,offering membership. They accepted it readily,finishing the TR Academy where they met,very fast,with excellent marks. They began doing mass murders of people and Pokemon,what gave them the status of ultra-notorious criminals throughout the world. Their official TR record of 650 dead people holds the 1. place far ahead of other agent teams.**

**5 agents were secretly transported near the device with a stealth helicopter. They had to wait until Max,who was at the **UEPPF** HQ turns off the device and contacts them. Max didn't attract any suspicion and was allowed to go on an available computer station. He firstly turned off the alarm system. **

_**˝That alarm system will seem to function normally **__**but I shut it off! Wow,I'm being naughty,hehehe! Now,I must play some trick on the **__**computer so no one realises that the barrier device is down. And then,everyone to the **__**dreamland! Now,to notify Jessie,James and Meowth.**_**˝**

** He typed some commands on the ****computer,then pulled out a secret transmitter and typed in:'666'.**

**˝Jessie,Meowth,**Jürgen,Yoshizue**! The code is :'666'! Max has knocked out both the ****alarm and the device! Let's crash the party!˝ **

**They all stormed at the guards,**Yoshizue **and **Jürgen** began massacre using their chainsaws, Jessie,James and Meowth using ****SMG-s with silencers. Limbs,heads,entrails and blood flew around them as they ****finished the guards' resistance quickly. Then,they pulled the explosive charges out of ****their bags,armed and put them on the device. They returned to the landing site and ****activated the bombs. The explosion was loud,the fireball destroyed the command post ****and alarmed Lt. Surge,the commander of the HQ:**

**˝Full evacuation,we're under ****attack,the defense has been breached!˝ **

**Jessie pulled out a transmitter and punched in:'797',which signalled to ****Max that the sleeping halotane gas is about to be released.**

_**˝797! Time for my gasmask!˝**_** Max put it on and hid below his computer,waiting for the gas to take effect. After 2-3 minutes,he got up and headed for the exit from the base which was now in tight sleep. He joined his 5 teammates and soon,a helicopter took them back to the TR base. They were debriefed by gen. **Crohnfeldt** who,after that,left to the Communication Room and asked one of the officers:˝Could you set all TV and radio channels in the town to broadcast my message?˝ The officer smiled and replied:˝I'll give my best and try,Sir.˝,the officer started typing something,moved a few switches and, after a minute he nodded to the general. He coughed up a bit,then started to speak in his familiar deep voice:**

**˝This is a message to all people and soldiers in Newbark Town.**

**I am general **Albert Crohnfeldt** of the Team Rocket Army. **

**Your defenses have been breached,your barrier device destroyed**

**by our operatives. To make things clear: I want your town to**

**surrender in 25 minutes. Now is 20:45,your deadline is at 21:10.**

**If you do not surrender,I will have to order our bombers to**

**throw tactical nuclear bombs at this town. I will not hesitate!**

**I'm an honorable man,civilians will not be harmed and will be**

**treated fairly,as well as soldiers who surrender,I give you my word.**

**Do not attempt to fake surrender and then attack our soldiers,**

**because,if you do,a bloodbath will happen! You can announce**

**your surrender by broadcasting it on TV or radio channels or,**

**a representative of your town can call me at:**347-9066.

**One last thing: all of your Pokemon must be in their Pokeballs!**

**I hope you were listening this carefully. Goodbye!˝**

**When people heard this,the reactions were different,some didn't want to surrender, ****some were undecided but the town's major,Mr. **Don Balmers** announced the surrender ****on NT TV at 21:00. Gen. **Crohnfeldt** ordered his men to go in the town but threatened in ****a booming voice:**

**˝Anyone who kills or tortures civilians and soldiers that surrender,begins looting,commits rape or misbehaves in any other way will answer to me directly,and I'll have him court-marshalled!! I gave my word! You may shoot only when attacked!˝**

**Everything went well and the surrender was complete at 21:30. The life in the town wasn't completely wrecked,the situation normalized in the few next days though,the town was fortified and guarded patrols were set on the outskirts of the town.**

**Team Rocket again outsmarted the enemy and a new member has proven himself. What role will he have in the future,and what awaits Team Rocket?**


	7. Chapter 7: The ˝Rocket Blitzkrieg˝

**Author's notes:Bruno Tyler is Bruno of the Elite 4. If you want some information regarding the real tanks in this story,go to Wikipedia,there's much about these tanks. Now about the use of Palletshipping in this chapter. While surfing through some Pokemon sites,I've found 2-3 dedicated to this. At first I didn't know what Palletshipping is actually. When I realized that those people think that Ash×Gary is OK,I thought:˝ Why not use this to blemish those two bastards?˝,and I checked their 'evidences' of this relationship. Sadly,after looking at those,it seems that this **_**IS**_** the truth,when the show ends,Ash and Gary will probably end up together. Homosexuality appears in Japanese anime from time to time. To make things clear:I do not approve that,I DESPISE such things. This is used only to defame and discredit them.(at least among the **_**straight**_** Pokemon fans) Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Johto region has fallen under terrible pressure,now only Kanto defending their freedom against a huge army which destroyed everything in its way. Giovanni O'Evil,the boss of Team Rocket,didn't want to waste time,he ordered his generals to move their armies soon after the capture of Newbark. He also activated groups of collaborators in several towns:Celadon,Saffron,Cinnabar,Vermillion and Lavender;to undermine the power of civilian authorities and **UEPPF** there. TR army generals had colossal armies at their disposal,and not only them,they had an insider in the **UEPPF** who was giving them information about every city's defenses and about enemy troops' movement. The attack began on June 4th ,at 11:00 when Giovanni gave out a coded order:**

_**˝Execute the prisoners! I repeat,execute the prisoners!˝**_

**At least 20 000 men along with 9000 tanks and APC-s went for Celadon first. But,before they attacked it,the Kanto Region Police HQ in Celadon had to be destroyed. For that mission,the '**Chainsaw Rockets**' were chosen. Weather had served them well that day,because a cold air current brought very low temperatures and the central heating system was turned used an old tunnel which led to the basement of that building. They burst into the boiler room,searching for the kerosene tanks and the pipes which led to the upper floors. **Yoshizue** asked **Jürgen:

**˝Do you have anything sharp to pierce some holes in the tanks and pipes?˝**

Jürgen **smiled and answered:˝Yes,I've brought a pneumatic drill with me. Where do you want me to drill?˝ **

Yoshizue** pointed several places,and **Jürgen **began to make tiny holes in the steel tanks and pipes. After a minute or two,he said:˝I'm finished,let's set the explosives.˝**

**Yoshizue nodded,pulled out several charges and began placing them,together with**

Jürgen**. She asked him in a low voice:˝Shall we set the timers to 15 or 10 min. ?˝**

**˝10 will do just fine,we'll be out before it gets hot.˝,** Jürgen **reassured her. **

**They set the timers and started running frantically towards the end of the tunnel. They escaped on the surface just in time. The bombs detonated,setting the kerosene tank on fire. The fire followed into the pipes on the upper floors,creating powerful fire blasts that soon burned the whole building. Nobody survived. That was the signal for the TR army to attack. Huge groups of T-90,**QR-9**,Leopard 2A-5,**RF-16** and Type 90 tanks charged on the enemy who had some good tanks like Leclerc,M1-A1 Abrams,**TD-77 **and the superfast **PH-3G **but was outnumbered significantly. Plus, gen. Korsakov's artillery was hammering them constantly. After the enemy tanks have been beaten,gen. Crohnfeldt sent out many rows of infantry,screeching loudly:**

**˝Charge!!! Fry them! For our glory!˝ **

**Those men were different than a normal TR soldier. They wore protective suits and their weapons were not firing bullets. Those rifles were a secret,newly developed weapon. They were inspired by two devices:a radiation device used for cancer destruction and a microwave oven. The rifle combined the effect of both devices,microwaves combined with radiation fried everything organic in seconds,leaving open grassy meadows of Celadon covered with many mutilated,fast-decaying,half-rotten bodies of **UEPPF** soldiers and Pokemon. The **MWRR-1 (MicroWave-Radiation Rifle)** has passed its first test well.**

**˝Jesus Christ!! What the hell's that? It fried our men and Pokemon like French fries!˝, major Ash Ketchum was terrified by the effects of the new Rocket weapon. He barely found himself a shelter behind a Leclerc tank wreckage. Major Gary Oak,who was with him,hugged him tightly and whimpered,his voice shuddering in fear:**

**˝Yeah,it's so frightening,Ashy... I saw the Rockets wielding this weapon wear a protection suit,just like those in nuclear powerplants. The weapon might be atomic. I don't wanna lose you,I'm so scared.˝**

**The spiky-haired major took his head into his embrace and replied softly:˝I don't wanna lose you too,Gary. We must survive... and stop the Rockets...˝ **

**The images of destruction,burned soldiers and Pokemon were attacking the two majors' mental sanity. They were lucky,though,as an **UEPPF** rescue team found and took them to more secure town of Cerulean.**

**Soon,Celadon City was conquered and special TR troops who were assigned to restore law and order in the city replaced TR army that went to attack Saffron and Lavender.**

**In the meantime,Cinnabar Islands fell down almost with no battle,because admiral **Aarto Kolssonen** lived there for many years before entering TR,gaining many sympathizers who believed that he would not harm the islanders. Indeed,he didn't and the landfall of his troops was greeted and looked like a march past. But,he had to attack Vermillion City because the inhabitants weren't Rocket-friendly and were prepared to defend fiercely.**

**But,the collaborators in the city had painted army garrisons,the police station and some Pokemon trainer houses with a dye that is visible under UV light. They have phoned adm. Kolssonen about that,the city's defenses have been sentenced to doom.**

**˝Adm. **Kolssonen** to all ships: switch to UV scanning and start shelling the buildings that are coloured in blue on the screen. Don't stop until all of those are razed to the ground! We will crush the enemy!˝**

**He was already smelling the scent of victory,his voice was booming with haughtiness. The ships' cannons and missile launchers began destroying their targets,leaving only rubbles at the places where big buildings used to stand before. Soon,Rocket Marines disembarked,finishing off the remains of the resistance. Vermillion City has fallen.**

**The huge TR army reached Saffron and Lavender. Knowing that many strong Psychic Pokemon are in Saffron,gen. **Albert Crohnfeldt** didn't order a direct attack on the city,but called for their own Psychic and Ghost Pokemon which would preoccupy the enemy while his secret weapon would be putting the city to sleep. He spoke to one of his officers:**

**˝Officer **Levinson**,phone major **Jens Kierkegaard**,tell him that he is needed on the stage. Also tell him to record the song.˝**

**The officer nodded and ran to notify the Danish major. He came soon on a well-equipped singing stage,placed his notes on the synthesizer. **Amadeo** was beside him,ready to sing. The synthesizer and the 2 microphones were connected to many large loudspeakers. To help TR,the city Rockets have given the list of all TV and radio stations in the city,and their frequencies. The song would now be heard all over the town. Every Rocket put its soundblockers on,and the concert was about to begin,while 2 groups of Pokemon were battling. Major **Kierkegaard** pressed the blue button on the recorder and signalled to **Amadeo**,who started to sing his soothing lullaby. The major followed soon,playing the same melody on his synth,but this time a reverberating flute melody followed by a chorus. Soon,he started to sing,while hitting the white and black keys gently: **

**˝It's time to go to sleep,**

**All of you,sink in deep,**

**Do not resist and fight,**

**Sleep well,and good night!

* * *

  
**

**Soon,everything will be over,**

**And you'll be in His heavenly tower,**

**And we will reign forever.

* * *

****To resist is to suffer,**

**Give up,that's much better!

* * *

****Enjoy your wonderful dream,**

**Give in to the paradise stream.**

**Now,cross from this to the other world,**

**Don't be afraid,be brave and bold!

* * *

****Now,your eternal dream shall begin,**

**Enjoy in it,it's the only way to win!˝**

**All people and Pokemon who heard this went to a very deep state of sleep,allowing the TR army to take over the city with ease. After the song finished,gen. **Crohnfeldt** took off his soundblockers and ordered his soldiers to enter the town in a grave,dignified voice:**

**˝Saffron City has been put to sleep... Soldiers,go there and meet with the collaborators. Kill all sleeping soldiers and their Pokemon. Bring your Psychic and Ghost Pokemon in case if some enemy Psychic type has stayed awake. Don't kill the Gym Leader Sabrina,but you must guard her with strong Psychic and Ghost Pokemon. She is very dangerous.˝**

**The gigantic TR army moved towards Lavender quickly,they reached it in half an hour. The plan was simple:the town was full of Ghost Pokemon so,they had to be contained. Collaborators in the town had put special anti-ectoplasmic devices next to all haunted buildings in the town. These devices,designed by TR scientists,would prevent ghosts from exiting from houses during the attack. With most ghosts out of the way,this town would fall easily. General **Alfredo Ravanzoni** soon signalled the beginning of the attack in his distinguishable Italian accent,dropping out many ˝h˝-s:**

**˝Da g'osts 'ave been imprisoned. Corporal **O'Barren**,tell gen.** Korsakov** and **Schellerberg **to commence bombardment of da town.˝**

**The corporal ran off and soon,many cannons,howitzers and rocket launchers started to tear apart the town,setting many buildings aflame. It wasn't a surprise that gen. **Ravanzoni** wanted to level the city first,as he was very cautious. His English grammar was good,but it was evident that he had trouble with pronunciation,especially the letter ˝h˝,which Italians don't pronounce. He was a decorated general of the Italian army for a long time,until he found that his cousin,who was in TR,was murdered by the **UEPPF**. He sought revenge and asked for membership. Not only that his character was tough,his appearance was frightening: pale skin,long black beard and moustache,menacing eyes,wrinkled face and partially bald head made him one of the most feared TR generals,though he didn't kill or torture his prisoners,probably because he was a devout Christian and thought that would be wrong to do. He was a man of very conservative views,and was known to be utterly horrified by homosexualism. After 20 minutes,he thundered to his men:**

**˝Soldati,entrate nella città adesso!(Soldiers,enter the city now!)˝ **

**Around 7000 men with 1200 tanks marched into the town where they met with 8000 men of Slovakian general **Anton Dzurica**. Using their tanks and **MWRR-1** rifles,the 2 armies destroyed the resistance leftovers. Ghosts trapped in the houses were later captured and sent to TR Pokemon training facilites. By 22:30,5 towns of Kanto Region have fallen,it was clear that the ˝**Rocket Blitzkrieg**˝ was a complete success. TR army paused its movement,to take some rest over the night. The boss of TR called his generals to congratulate them. His image appeared on the screen in the Generals Room,his face was shining with happiness and pride,as well as his deep voice:**

**˝Congratulations! You've captured 5 cities in just 11 and a half hours! This is marvellous! We're so close to winning this war now! Gentleman,take some rest,we will continue tomorrow.˝**

**All of the generals bowed and greeted him before he cut the connection. Lts. Jessie,James and Meowth were there too,as guests of gen. **Crohnfeldt**. James was thinking about something before the Swedish general asked him worriedly:**

**˝Lt. James,what is it? Is something wrong?˝ He replied,cursing:˝It's nothing,Sir. I was**

**wondering where in the hell that damned fag could be?˝**

**The general laughed,then said:˝You know,this insult isn't just an insult,it's true.˝ **

**James jumped,his eyes wide open,he screamed in disbelief:˝You... You mean that Ash is really...?˝ **

**˝Yes,he is a homosexual.˝,gen. **Crohnfeldt** said loudly,nodding his head. Many other generals heard this and a loud murmur began. The strongest reaction was gen. **Ravanzoni's**,he made the sign of cross 3 times quickly,shouting in Italian:**

**˝Oh,Dio! Lui ha tredici anni,e già è diventato un finocchio?? Dio guardi!(Oh,my God! He's thirteen,and has already become gay?? God,protect us!)˝ **

**General **Crohnfeldt** saw their reactions so,he decided to explain everything. **

**˝I have solid proofs to back that up. Lts. Jessie,James and Meowth mentioned him to me,so,I decided to have him spied. While he was just a Pokemon trainer,he always talked about Gary Oak,his biggest rival. But,everything isn't as it seems. Though he has a girl companion Misty Waterflower,she is ONLY a companion and a good friend of his. I have reason to believe that he shares his bed with his˝rival˝,Gary Oak. Our insider,Max Combes has sent us some battle recordings that show them fighting side by side almost always,kissing frequently. He also put a bug in major Ketchum's quarters,in hope of revealing their battle plans,but he got something else. It recorded some very disgusting sounds which make me believe that they are,besides being homosexual, sodomites. Their rivalry is a charade. I've ordered special pamflets to be printed and thrown to the **UEPPF** army. When they see how 2 of their top men really act,they might become deserters. If someone wishes to take a look,all of the evidence are stored in file No. 851.˝,he said that,putting the keys to the file locker on the table. Some generals decided to look in.**

**Soon,everyone went to bed,to gather strength for the oncoming battles.**

**The **UEPPF** base in Cerulean Town became a very live place after the ˝**Rocket Blitzkrieg** had swallowed 5 cities in Kanto. Generals and majors were screaming out order after order,phones were ringing,everyone was moving around. General Bruno Tyler was debriefing majors Oak and Ketchum about the Celadon battle.**

**˝So,you say that the soldiers wore protective suits and had some strange rifles?˝,he asked.**

**Major Ketchum responded with terror and fear in his look:˝Yes,those suits looked like those in nuclear powerplants. I think the weapons use nuclear fuel. The dead men looked rotten right after their death,everything stunk horribly...˝**

**Major Oak added with consternation:˝We managed to kill several of them,but we had to run. Those men were fried alive! What sort of weapon could do that? What the obductions say?˝ **

**General Tyler responded,tearing his hair off,it looked as if he had lost any hope in defeating the enemy:˝I'm afraid you're right. It seems that the soldiers and Pokemon were fried with nuclear radiation combined with microwaves,like the ones you use in a microwave oven. The deaths were quick. We have nothing against that kind of weapons. Even Pokemon are useless. The waves and radiation pass through metal,rock,rubber, wood and many other materials. Even psychic barriers don't help. We will attempt to obtain some of those NP suits. Though I don't see why to fight anymore,we've already lost the war.˝ **

**˝Don't lose hope yet,we'll hold on.˝,major Ketchum tried to comfort him.**

**General Tyler shook his head and said in a dead serious tone:˝ I wish we could,Ash. You obviously don't know the situation in the rest of the world. Officially,the U.S. ,English, Japanese,French,Spanish,Mexican,Australian,Canadian and every African government support us,but private anti-**UEPPF** militias have been formed to battle us,they even come here and join with TR. Sweden,Denmark,Holland,Austria,Iceland, Switzerland,China and Greece claim neutrality but,militias exist there,too. Germans,Croats,Chileans,Russians,Paraguayans,Hungarians,Poles,Slovaks,Finns and many others are officially with Team Rocket. The Italians and Argentineans will probably state themselves against us very soon,though their militias already take part in TR operations. They are winning. Slowly but steadily.˝**

**Faces of the 2 majors gained a sad,helpless look as they began crying. They tried to stop but,the tears were just coming down. They hugged each other tightly,and murmured something incomprehensible.**

**On the morning of June 5th,the TR army was replenished with reinforcements and ready to move towards Cerulean Town. Before the attack,gen. **Crohnfeldt** called Max Combes,an insider in the **UEPPF **to gain useful information about the defensive plans for Cerulean:**

**˝Hello,Max? We're about to strike Cerulean. Do you have any information regarding the town's defense?˝**

**Max replied right away:˝Hi,**Albert**! Yes,I have some nice stuff... The town is surrounded by many rivers and lakes,they use dams and aqueducts to control the water flow. The** UEPPF** plan to destroy all of those,flooding the area. You know that their Water Pokemon are very strong,in those conditions they would beat your army easily. Your primary goal is to stop the destruction of those structures. If you succeed,the town will fall quickly.˝**

**˝Thanks Max,it's good that you're in Pallet Town because I'm thinking of using H-bombs now. Take cover somewhere safe,though,I'll notice you if I decide to use them. Bye!˝,the general ended. **

**He was in great doubt whether to try to secure the dams and attack or just nuke the town. After consulting with some other generals he ordered to officer **Gert Martens**,the commander of Psychic Pokemon squad:**

**˝Select your finest Mime Jr.,Mr. Mime,Wynaut and Wobbuffet and get them somehow to those dams and aqueducts. We'll try to stop the flooding.˝**

**Those Pokemon were teleported by other Psychic types near the main dams and aqueducts. They repelled the Pokemon who tried to knock down the structures. Their Barriers,Counterattacks and Mirror Coats were keeping them intact long enough until the large TR army was ready to strike.**

**At 11:30,5 army groups of generals **Crohnfeldt,Helmer,Ravanzoni,Dzurica** and **Janšetić **attacked the defenders. First,numerous tank divisions supported by heavy artillery began smashing the defenders' armored bunkers and vehicles on the first defense line,creating large holes in their defense void of enemy presence.**

**The assault immediately alerted all in the Cerulean **UEPPF** base,including the 4 teen officers. Lt. Misty Waterflower shouted angrily,waving her fist:**

**˝Bastards! They've come to ruin my town! Let's make those villains pay dearly!˝**

**˝Uh! Those Rockets! I'm gonna mangle every single each of 'em to death!˝,major Ketchum was furious,and pulled on his protective suit firstly,then his battle uniform.**

**Lt. Hudson followed the same procedure and swore:˝I will drive 'em out,so help me God!˝**

**˝They'll remember the day when they faced the mighty Gary Oak!!˝,the other major said haughtily,striking a proud pose.**

**All 4 then took their weapons and stormed out onto the battlefield. A tough battle began,with nobody willing to give up.**

**˝Attention to all soldiers:use normal weapons,not the **MWRR-1**! One of our tank crewmen has reported that the enemy infantry has protective suits.˝,luckily for the TR army,this warning came just in time,so that the enemy has lost its element of surprise. Huge masses of infantry,totalling 20 000 men,not counting the backup reinforcements,charged brutally on the defenders. The Hell Pit on Earth has opened.**

**What will happen in the battle of Cerulean Town? Can the ˝**Rocket Blitzkrieg**˝ be stopped? Is the bravery of 4 young officers and Pokemon trainers the key to it?**


	8. Chapter 8:Partial revenge

**Author's notes:M-95 Degman is a Croatian tank that has not entered production yet,but prototypes exist. I made up the laser machineguns and flamethrower thing.**

**Cyclosarine does exist,it is a German nerve gas under the special mark˝GF˝. See A/N of chapter 5 for reading š,j and ć. ˝ž˝ is read like ˝zh˝ and ˝č˝ is read like˝tch˝. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Cerulean battle began to look like a massacre as many TR troopers charged on the defending enemy soldiers and Pokemon trainers,trying to destroy their defense. ****Troopers followed the tanks,making quick work of the survivors wherever the tanks ****managed to break through,though Water Pokemon were giving strong resistance on ****some areas,blocking their advance. Meanwhile,the **6th** and **9th Heavy Artillery Group **of gen. **Sergey Korsakov** were shelling the town center,causing panic among people. The alert sirens howled non-stop,but only children and old ones were evacuated. The ****rest chose to fight for their lives and freedom.**

**˝This is Giovanni. Status report!˝,the boss wanted to know how was the situation on the battlefield,his voice was loud and impatient.**

**Gen. **Helmer** responded calmly,while glancing at the reports about enemy troops:**

**˝So far,so good,Sir. Our forces have made a breakthrough into the outskirts of the town,we are going forward. Slowly,but steadily.˝**

**˝Good. Keep me informed on anything new that happens.˝,he became satisfied,what his voice gave away. He cut the connection and caressed his Persian gently.**

**4 **UEPPF** officers Ash,Misty,Brock and Gary were among the few ones who actually ****managed in slowing down the enemy a little bit,primarily thanks to their Pokemon. ****Ash's old pals Totodile and Squirtle together with Misty's Politod,Staryu and Starmie ****used their Hydro Pumps and Waterguns to make muddy soil,making it harder for the ****tanks. However,lots of tanks had amfibious tracks which allowed to traverse mud or ****even go into water so,that plan had limited success. But Charizard,Cyndaquil,Vulpix ****and Arcanine managed to roast a couple squads of infantry,which lowered the pressure on the E part of the town. Not only their Pokemon had a hard time,they had ****to battle themselves to stop the onrushing black-uniformed army.**

**˝Go down,you criminal S.O.B.-s!˝,Ash swore,after he killed 2 Rockets with several roundhouse kicks to the head. Their bodies rolled away,soon creating a pool of blood ****beneath them. Pikachu and the other Pokemon usually stunned the enemies,leaving ****them for Ash&co. to finish off. This mostly worked,and there was a large heap of TR ****soldiers around them soon. But suddenly 3 Rockets ran at them,and fired madly from ****their M-249-s,while yelling out a bloodcurling scream:**

**˝Die,for the Rockets' gloooryyy!!˝ **

**Their bullets hit Arcanine and Squirtle badly,not killing,but incapacitating them. While they were busy with checking up on them,the Rockets quickly flung 2 M-75 handgrenades at their remaining Pokemon. The 4 trainers and some Pokemon ducked just in time,but the shrapnels plunged into Cyndaquil and Staryu,killing them both in a gruesome way. Charizard roared at the 3 soldiers and avenged the deaths with his Dragon Rage,leaving dead,mutilated bodies behind.**

**But,there was no time to mourn their companions. During their battle with 3 TR foes, ****another group of soldiers got in an abandoned nearby trench and began to pepper them ****with their XM 214 miniguns. They were relentless,decisive to either kill them or force to retreat. The attacks annoyed Ash very much and he barked angrily:**

**˝Pika,make human toasts out of 'em!˝**

**Pikachu nodded and started to run at the trench,preparing a powerful Thundershock, ****but the soldiers saw that,and a mortar shell whizzed near him. The shockwave sent ****him 50m backwards. Ash opened his eyes in shock,then screamed,fearing for his ****friend:**

**˝Nooooo! Pikachu!! Hold on there,I'm coming to rescue you!˝**

**Ash burst forward,firing at the enemy with his M-16,racing with time to save his most precious Pokemon. The trench soldiers returned fire just at the moment when ****he reached him,testing his reflexes,as he had to leap to take cover,holding Pikachu. ****Luckily for him,while the soldiers were firing,Brock's Vulpix sneaked close enough to ****set the ammo on fire. The explosion happened quickly,most of the group was killed,****but 2 managed to escape. Ash looked at Pikachu who was badly hurt by the blast and ****used Full Restore but,it didn't help much,due to his exhaustion. All 4 had to battle ****without many of their Pokemon,relying on martial arts and weapons. TR soldiers ****continued to come in large numbers,testing their will,speed and endurance to the limits.**

**The battle had become bitter,every soldier giving his last ounces of strength for the ****cause of his army. Things were going well for TR army until the special **UEPPF** unit ****˝**Spirit Fighters**˝,led by gen. Bruno Tyler himself managed to defeat the Pokemon ****who were guarding the dams and aqueducts,forcing them to retreat. **UEPPF** sappers ****shortly afterwards blew those up,resulting in creation of a large flood. Now,the ****Water Pokemon had the advantage,they began to push back the TR and inflict large ****damage to their army. This effect was increased because some **UEPPF** officers had ****Grass and Poison Pokemon with the capability of Acid attack. The acid was released ****into water and muddy soil,causing accelerated corrosion on some tank types.**

**˝Allright! Now this is my terrain! Let's wash those crooks out!˝,Misty roared her ****battle scream out. Indeed,she was an expert when fighting in water.**

**They were well ****prepared for this,since this was the original plan to fight Team Rocket. They all had ****good quality waterproof uniforms and were good swimmers unlike TR troopers who ****were caught by surprise by this turn of events and became sitting ducks for their ****merciless adversaries who began to slaughter them massively.**

**Gen. **Franz Helmer** was petrified by this but managed to gather his senses and call ****Giovanni,though in a shaky,fearing voice:**

**˝Sir,are you there? There's been a terrifying turnover. The **UEPPF** forces drove out the Pokemon that prevented the flooding of this area,and now,we're deep in water. ****Their troops had obviously planned this,they have waterproof suits. They even put ****down some of our tanks by releasing acid into the water. What do you suggest that we do,Sir?˝**

**Giovanni slammed his fist against the table,then responded,clearly in an upset state:**

**˝Damnit! I knew those law-protecting diletants are up to something! Listen,**Franz**,I ****got some reports confirming what you said,about a minute ago. Order most of the ****infantry to retreat to higher ground,as well as some tank types,like Type 90,**RF-16 **and **BH-92**. Gen. **Ravanzoni's** tanks and T-90-s are not so prone to corrosion,they can ****stay. I have ordered gen. **Hugh Reaper** to start aerial strikes. Watch out,they'll be using Napalm bombs. This should ease the situation a bit. The main problem is,our ****special forces cannot go through,at least not until we get rid of their **10th Motorised Infantry Group** of gen. **Tsubota**,that's what I've heard. You 5 generals are my top ones,I believe in your skills and your ability to command the army even in these very dangerous moments. Hang on there as long as you can,hold your defensive positions and pray that our special forces can make the breach. But remember,you must not,under any circumstances,let your line be breached!˝**

**General **Helmer** breathed deeply and said in a dignified voice,now his brave side prevailing,after a moral-boosting speech by his boss:**

**˝Yes,Sir. I swear,in behalf of me and every general here,we will not stand down,we ****will fight them,even if it means to the last man.˝**

**After the talk,the Berlin-born general ordered retreat to a pre-established defensive ****position. The other generals did the same and the battle entered its second phase. ****The **5th** and **13th Fighter/Bomber Group** of gen. **Reaper** began to harass the enemy,****throwing Napalm bombs at their Water Pokemon,forcing them to stop their advance. ****The temperature of over 1000°C made the water evaporate,creating mist which ****blocked visibility,making it harder for the **UEPPF** troops to attack. But as soon as the ****mist disintegrated,the attacks increased again,pressing the Rockets' defense line.**

**TR troopers fought bravely,killing many Pokemon. Their courage and the fact that if ****they get caught,they would be tortured and killed brutally,gave them strength to repel furious assaults of **UEPPF** soldiers joined with Pokemon.**

**But the defensive line was struggling heavily to contain the enemy,and it was getting ****thinner and thinner as time passed. Gen. **Helmer**,the main army commander became desperate,he thought of many options but none seemed to be the right one.**

**˝**_**What should I do? The situation is bad. I need those special forces,damnit! I saw that many enemy soldiers have thrown away the part that protects their head from radiation. But I can't take advantage of that,the reinforcements have been prevented from aiding us. We cannot hold on much longer here... Dear God knows what cruel torturing methods will the **__UEPPF__** officers use on us if we get captured. We were so **__**close to winning this war,and now,this could be the turning point.˝**_

**˝Die,you piece of shit!˝,Gary Oak cursed after he had cut a soldier's throat,4 friends ****were cleaning their side with little trouble and their minds already imagined the ****faces of happy Cerulean citizens cheering their names. No one thought that the ****battle could see a new turnover,not even in their worst thoughts.**

**Around 14:30,major **Albelin** ran to gen. **Helmer**,in an exhilarated,jubilant state:**

**˝Sir,excellent news! The reinforcements and special troops have broken through! ****They are at your disposal,ready to act.˝**

**The general first opened his eyes widely,then spoke with a relief,clenching his fist:**

**˝In the last minute! Dispatch the ˝**Venom Rockets**˝, now! Order the tank groups to ****provide them with cover,we're launching a counterstrike!˝**

**The major nodded and ran hurriedly to his communication post. Soon,tanks moved, ****clearing the path for the new forces. A group of 80-90 TR troopers in protective suits, ****wearing gasmasks appeared on the battlefield. 2 of them stepped out,and ordered,****using megaphones:**

**˝Team 1,go west! Team 2,go center! Team 3,go east! Call out your Pokemon and ****begin area intoxication!˝**

**Many Pokeballs opened,and Poison Pokemon came out,ready to do their masters' ****biddings. The attack began when many Koffing,Weezing,Grimer,Muk and Dustox began to spew out a blue gas which moved towards the enemy. Upon in contact with it,the **UEPPF** soldiers began to die massively,as well as most of the Pokemon. Then,other Poison types attacked,preventing the escape from the death-bringing gas cloud. Groups of humans and Pokemon were being surrounded,then murdered by this horrible substance. This proved to be a quick success,as the enemy forces were cut in half just 10 minutes after the use of the gas. The 2 commanders cackled and roared evilly after seeing the effects of that weapon:**

**˝Jessie,those idiots thought that Poison Pokemon are for no good! I guess this proves that they are wrong! Ha,ha,ha,ha!˝,the blue haired officer enjoyed seeing all those dead men and Pokemon.**

**The red-haired female officer nodded and replied,barely preventing herself from a ****strong laughter burst:**

**˝Indeed,this is entertaining to watch! Those fools trying to get away from the gas... ****Only 2 things are resistant to this:another Poison Pokemon or a good gasmask. But those airheads have none! And you know what's the most tragic thing? Their suits ****came with a head cover with an integrated gasmask,and they threw it away,thinking ****that we won't use gases or the **MWRR-1**. What a foolish decision!˝**

**The male officer grinned evilly and added,while explaining like a true scientist:**

**˝I wonder which guy got the idea of feeding Poison Pokemon with cyclosarine gas? ****He should be given a medal! Their stomach processes it and we get the deadliest gas ****ever produced:**tri-cyclosarine(TCS)**! The symptoms:coughing blood,nausea, ****convulsions,respiratory and cardiac failure... Need I say more? It is so thick that even the strongest Gust can't blow it away. Oh! There are some buggers left on the eastern side. Jessie,shall we go and make them sorry for confronting Team Rocket?˝**

**˝Certainly. Let's intoxicate those amateurs.˝,she replied,having only one thing on ****her mind:a cold-blooded mass murder.**

**At the place where the ˝**Spirit Fighters**˝ defeated the TR Pokemon who guarded it,****hell broke loose. Even all the most powerful Machop,Machoke,Machamp,Tyrogue, ****Hitmonchan,Hitmonlee,Hitmontop,Blaziken,Makuhita and Hariyama fell down under ****the blue gas,leaving this part unprotected.**

**˝Oh,my God! Misty,Brock,Gary,did you see that? Something is making our men and Pokemon fall like flies! Let's get away from that blue thing!˝,major Ketchum had the same, dreadful sense like when he witnessed the horrendous effects of **MWRR-1.

**˝What could cause this? It kills in seconds,no one lives! Those deaths,that putrid stench...it's just awful! God,help us!˝,Lt. Hudson was astounded and terrified by the symptoms. He knew a lot about human medicine and poisons that affect human body,but this was something new.**

**Major Oak cleverly advised:˝Since we don't have those head covers with gasmasks ****anymore,I say we should rip off a piece of dead soldiers' clothes and cover our mouth and nose,at least to have some protection.˝**

**They did that,and continued to fight,despite their army was getting massacred. ****At 15:00,a large force appeared near the ruined dams and aqueducts,going steadily.**

**After the ˝**Venom Rockets**˝ had killed most of the ˝**Spirit Fighters**˝,a big number of ****engineers and constructors came here to fix the structures. Their checkered white-****red patterns told that they were part of special reinforcements of general **Miroslav Janšetić** sent to stop the enemy. He took his microphone and began giving out loud orders to his troops:**

**˝Inženjeri! Počnite popravljati brane i akvedukte! Borbene grupe 2,3,4 i 5,postavite vaše topove i minobacače te počnite zasipavati neprijatelja sa zapaljivim granatama! Grupe 1,7,8,9 i 10,jurišajte izravno na njihovu liniju obrane grada! I ne zaboravite navući plinske maske!(Engineers! Start fixing those dams and aqueducts! Combat groups 2,3,4 and 5,mount your cannons and mortars and start pelting the enemy with incendiary shells! Groups 1,7,8,9 and 10,assault directly on their town defense line! And don't forget to pull your gasmasks on!)˝**

**The heavy barrage fire began soon,Croats carpeted the areas crowded with Water Pokemon with Napalm shells,creating chaos and death everywhere where the enemy ****was present. The other 5 groups performed a fearstriking onslaught,ripping through ****the city's defense line which was weakened for the purpose of strengthening the counterattack on TR troops,thinking that they wouldn't have to defend it anymore. This proved to be a tactical error with catastrophic consequences for the **UEPPF.

Janšetić's** M-95 Degman tanks,equipped with laser machineguns and flamethrowers rumbled through their defence,destroying every resistance,their tracks left bloody marks on the town streets. Soon,all the backup forces,including the special ˝**Scandinavia Corps**˝ of gen. **Albert Crohnfeldt** counting 10000 soldiers and 3000 tanks arrived,dealing easily with almost all enemy remaining outside of Cerulean.**

**Ash looked with sadness in his eyes on the remains of the once mighty Cerulean defense,as he and his group were probably the last ones to be alive outside the town. They were forced into hiding to save their lives. There wasn't anything that they could do to help it. It was sentenced to destruction,they all knew that.**

**˝Why my hometown? Why all those beautiful Water Pokemon? The people in it didn't do anything... Why did all this happen?˝,Misty sobbed inconsolably as she saw the destruction of her beloved town.**

**Ash tried to answer those questions,but even he wasn't sure about those answers:**

**˝I guess that madman Giovanni has insane ambitions and that nothing is sacred to ****him. But I do not get it...how did so many people join him? They knew that the is an ****evil,twisted person.˝**

**Brock Hudson supplied,gritting his teeth in an inhuman anger:**

**˝Yeah,sick,rotten,megalomaniac,damned bastard! Even Hell would be to good for him. I would do unspeakable things,if I reached him. Grrr!˝**

**But that conversation was suddenly cut off when 2 voices shouted at them madly:**

**˝You! We found you,at last! Insulting our boss results in a death punishment! Now,****it's payback time!˝,the female voice shouted raspily.**

**The male voice boomed deeply,preparing a Pokeball:**

**˝Yes. For all those times when you were lucky,we will take revenge. You may have ****been lucky in Petalburg,but this time all of you will feel our demonic wrath! As for ****you 2 fags,I'm gonna enjoy this. Weezing, **Ultra** Poison Gas!˝**

**The 2 headed purple Pokemon cried out his name and spewed out the blue gas on ****the teenagers. They ran away,thinking that their improvised protection will help them. But the cloud neared them and when Misty tripped on a rock,it came to her,****entering through her skin. She began to feel dizzy first,then began to shudder.**

**˝Miiistyy! Nooo! You'll die for doing this,whoever you are!˝,he cried out and let out several fire bursts from his M-16 at the 2 ˝**Venom Rockets**˝. They dodged and the ****male voice taunted,in a derisive tone:**

**˝Feisty,ha? But why care for her? You gave your heart to Gary,right? I bet he's good in bed... Enough of this! Weezing,track him down and then execute Tackle!˝**

**Weezing charged towards him like an enraged Tauros. He managed to dodge a few ****times but he got tired soon and had to catch breath. Weezing charged again,ramming ****into his legs. He was sent flying backwards and landed with a loud noise.**

**Misty wasn't dead yet,probably because the poison needed more time to kill when ****entered through skin. She knew that her friends and Pokemon had to be saved so,she secretly put her Pokeballs on the floor,together with Togepi. She hoped that her little companion will be able to use Teleport and get them out of there.**

**˝W-Who are you two? What do you want??˝,Ash muttered in pain and anger,trying to get up.**

**The red haired woman answered:˝You thought we were dead? Think again! Let us refresh your memory. **

**Prepare for trouble! **

**And make it double!**

**To protect the world from devastation!**

**To unite all peoples within our nation!**

**To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

**To extend our reach to the stars above!**

**It is me,Jessie!**

**And I'm James!**

**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!**

**No need to surrender now,this was your final fight!˝**

**Ash gaped at them and screamed in exasperation:**

**˝It can't be! You 2 should have been dead! But that means...you killed Norman,you rotten bastards!˝**

**2 Rockets nodded,and pulled out their Scorpions. Just at the moment when they pressed the trigger,white light engulfed Ash and his friends. They disappeared before ****their very own eyes. James turned to Misty and said,in a grave tone of voice:**

**˝Your Togepi saved them,but you are facing death,young girl. Before I shorten your miseries,I have to tell you that Ash,for whom you sacrificed,doesn't love you. His ****love is Gary. After all those years with you,he loves another person! I almost feel sorry for you.˝**

**He then took a small hatchet and chopped her head off. He returned with Jessie to the base,carrying Misty's head as a trophy. The town was destroyed with the use of rocket launchers and Napalm bombs. All the survivors were shot by gen. **Janšetić's **orders,as a warning to other cities. Another city fell down,this time the **UEPPF **put up a good fight but,it wasn't enough.**

**Cerulean has fallen,and Misty with it. What awaits Pewter and Pallet Town? For how much can they hold on? Will Jessie and James hunt down their arch-enemies?**


	9. Chapter 9:The Croat's rage

**Author's notes:See Wikipedia for some real artillery weapons that appear here. ****Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Team Rocket captured Cerulean after a feisty battle and came one step closer to the ****destruction of the **UEPPF**. Their best forces were however,exhausted and depleted in numbers and the conquering of Pewter City seemed like a difficult task. The city was surrounded with rocky mountains and naturally, Rock Pokemon predominated there. ****All inhabitants of the town were combat ready,barricades were positioned along the roads leading to Pewter and large stone walls were built around the city. TR generals ****who were participating in this operation were uncertain about the way the city should be captured.**

**Gen.** Reaper** suggested first in his deep hoarse voice,clenching his fist:**

**˝I say that we go with airstrikes. The defenders haven't got many Flying Pokemon to defend them from our airforce.˝**

**˝That is true, Gen. **Reaper** but,if they see fighters and bombers,they'll flee to their underground bunkers and hide. We would have to fight a guerilla war then. I think this isn't an option.˝, gen. **O'Hara** objected with a worried face.**

**Gen. **Hal Carsley** moaned in a depressed state,his eyes pointed at the sky:**

**˝Yes... Since Pewter has only 2 small rivers near it,we can't flood it. I can't think of a plan here.˝**

**˝Generals,may I join your conversation?˝,major **Tamazaka** asked them in his thin voice.**

**˝Certainly, Major. If you have a good plan,share it with us.˝,gen. **O'Hara** approved, waiting to see what is the plan of the young,highly decorated Japanese major.**

**˝Ok. I've read the info data about Pewter and it is stated that it's an old city,with a long stone-carving tradition. The great majority of the houses are built of stone,with steel reinforcements. I'm not certain about this,but I think that we could destroy their defenses using ultrasound. If the frequency is high enough,the stone buildings and barricades will turn to rubbles.˝,the major explained his plan briefly.**

**The generals began to murmur, they found this plan interesting,many of them nodded in a sign of approval. General **O'Hara** then said,thinking deeply about the innovative plan:**

**˝Indeed,a very good plan. But you say you are uncertain of this. Is there a way to check your assumptions?˝**

**Major **Tamazaka** nodded and replied,rising from his chair:**

**˝I think the plan is valid but,I can check it. With your permission,Sir,I would like to contact our insider in the** UEPPF**,he will know is this plan feasible.˝**

**The general nodded and waved with his hand,giving him the permission to go. The major bowed,then went to the Communications Room. He had a chat with some guards,then he sat on the chair,pressed 3-4 buttons,then spoke on the microphone:**

**˝Major **Tamazaka** to Agent 369,do you hear me,over?˝**

**Somewhere deep in the **UEPPF **Pallet base,a young boy who was in his room,while comfortably watching TV,responded to this call:**

**˝Hello,**Tammy**,this is agent 369,how are things in your base?˝**

**˝Oh,Max,you're safe and sound. Nice to hear you. Everything is OK. Listen,are you in a safe place? There is a thing I'm requesting you to do for me.˝,the major said very gently,almost whispering.**

**˝Yeah,I'm alone. What do you need?˝,Max replied readily.**

**The major breathed in relief,then began to explain,simplificating the task to the junior agent:**

**˝Max,you need to check how old are the buildings in Pewter and how much of them is built of stone. Can you find it?˝**

**˝I'm on it! Just one moment... Here it is! The data will come up any second. By the way,**Tammy**,why do you need that thing for,if I may know?˝,Max was curious about the reason for obtaining such information.**

**The major exposed the plan on his friend's request:**

**˝Well,Pewter is our next target. We need to capture it,and I've got a plan. If the stone is old enough,the ultrasound waves will be able to crush most of the city and destroy their defences. Could it be done?˝**

**˝Wow! An awesome plan! ...and it seems you're lucky,**Tammy**,because Pewter is built 95** **percent** **of stone,and the buildings are very old,some age up to 150 years. The trick is, you'll have to place the source of the waves close to the city,without anyone seeing it.˝, Max announced the good news.**

**Major **Tamazaka** put on a broad smile and squealed trough the microphone:**

**˝This is great,Max! Don't worry,we'll transport the equipment somehow. Thanks Max,your help will be rewarded greatly. Take care of yourself,goodbye!˝**

**˝Don't worry,**Tammy**,I will! Goodbye!˝,Max finished cheerfully,cutting the line.**

**The major strode back to the Main Ops Room in a happy mood,humming a song. He informed the generals that his plan could work. The preparations began right away,****he had 5 gigantic ulrasound generators secretly transported near the city. They were cloaked by Ghost Pokemon using their ability to be invisible. He also prepared a big squadron of well trained Lickitung,Whismur,Loudred,Exploud,Zubat,Golbat and Crobat for use of their Supersonic,Screech and Hyper Voice attacks on the stone buildings.**

**On June 10th,at 13:30,forces of general **Hal Carsley** counting 5000 men assaulted the town from the north,pummeling the first defense line with constant heavy fire. Gen. **Korsakov's** artillery helped too,creating crater-filled fields covered with corpses in short time.**

**Commander of the city's defence Bruno Tyler waited until the enemy reached the 2. defense line,and then ordered his forces to press them. Rocks were thrown at the enemy,many Onix,Graveler and Golem charged at the Rockets,creating panic and mass confusion among them. Major **Tamazaka**,who was in charge of this operation, stood up and ordered calmly on the microphone:**

**˝All troops,retreat to the suburbs. Ultrasound team,begin after they retreat. Stop when you see that the town has been razed to the ground completely.˝**

Carsley's** men began retreating back to the remains of the 1. defense line,making the **UEPPF** forces believe that they are too much weakened to strike again.**

**˝We got 'em! My Pewter won't be conquered by some thief army!˝,Lt. Brock Hudson growled,preparing to chase the enemy.**

**Major Ketchum looked at the Rocket corpses around him,and added,chuckling evilly:**

**˝Yep. They must've run out of ideas. Pewter is inconquerable! Boy,what I'm gonna do if I get my hands on a Rocket... especially Jessie and James. Grrrr!˝**

**˝I agree. We will defeat them this time. They... What the hell?? Get down!˝,major Oak screamed while leaping and grabbing the other two. A part of a house had nearly smashed them.**

**The ultrasound units began their work,emiting strong waves that reduced the buildings to rubbles. The whole city was shaking,rocks and pieces of plaster were falling around. People covered their ears,trying to protect them from the loud high-pitched sound which tore everything apart. The Rock Pokemon were also affected,****they died in agony, disintegrating to dust. The resonance crushed everything with ease. Some people managed to save themselves entering sewer shafts. The 3 **UEPPF** officers followed them,thinking that is the safest place to be,at the moment.**

**˝Ash,Brock! W-What was that? The city has just been pulverised!˝,Gary was shocked by the events and didn't notice that a piece of a gas pipeline began to vibrate nearby.**

**˝It looked like Supersonic and Hypervoice attack. And it was damn strong. Hey! What's that over there? Oh,no! Brock,watch-˝,major's voice was cut off by a blast. The pipeline had ruptured due to resonance,and the gas that leaked out exploded,a white-blue fireball hit Brock,frying him.**

**˝Broooock!˝,the 2 Pallet-born boys screamed and began digging through the rubbles frantically to pull out his body. They found him very soon. He was unrecognizable,his body was charcoal-black in some parts,others covered in blood. They found him dying. He squeezed their hands,and mustered his final words,in agonizing pain:**

**˝Guys... I-I'm d-dying here... Thanks for...for being my...best friends. Take my Pokemon with you...and...fight the Rockets for...me. Good...bye!˝**

**˝Brock,no! Don't die! Why? Why do you have to die??!˝,Ash sobbed loudly,he was in mess,deranged from all those deaths. His whimper didn't stop at all.**

**Gary's eyes began to release tears slowly as well. He wasn't the type to cry much,he would rather take it like a man but,Brock was a very important person to both of them, and he couldn't stop himself now. He slowly put his arms around Ash's neck and said in half-whimper,wiping his tears off:**

**˝What a tragic loss! He was such a good man,such a caring friend and such a brave justice fighter. Ashy,I know how you feel. You're not alone,I'm with you all the time and always will be.˝**

**Upon hearing those words,Ash gripped him tightly,what somewhat soothed his cry. They regained their mental stability after some time and went to Pallet on Brock's Onix, carrying his body. They had 2 reasons to go there:to give Brock a decent burial, and to prepare Pallet's defence.**

**Pewter was turned to rubbles after 15 minutes. Paratrooper forces of general **Diderik Rijkardsen** landed soon afterwards,joining the elite infantry troops of major **Shinjiro Tamazaka** who came there before them. They dealt with the remaining survivors easily. Later,construction and engineer squads came there to build a TR base. General Tyler died,because his command post collapsed due to resonance.**

**Major Tamazaka was monitoring the construction works from nearby when the boss himself,accompanied by generals **Janšetić,Crohnfeldt** and **O'Hara** approached him, carrying a uniform and a hat.**

**˝What have I done to earn your presence here,Sir?˝,the major stuttered,wondering why has the boss personally come here.**

**The boss cleared his throat,then started to speak in a calm tone,smiling a little bit:**

**˝Major **Tamazaka**,your plan was a complete success. You have proven yourself as a man worthy of promotion. After consulting with other generals,I've decided to promote you directly to the rank of Major General. Here is your uniform,along with the cap. You may go and change your clothes.˝**

**The promoted Japanese officer bowed and scratched his head,then spoke nervously:**

**˝I'm glad that you are satisfied with my efforts. I will try to improve further,Sir.˝**

**He then walked to his room and put his uniform on,then went back to discuss about the ways how to capture Pallet with other generals.**

**After Pewter fell,battle plans for Pallet were put into consideration,and every general had its own plan. They debated,showing the key spots on the digital map of Pallet and its surroundings with their sticks. Gen. **Crohnfeldt** proposed his way of solving the problem:**

**˝I know 3 Rockets that have very much knowledge about Pallet,they would be able to tell us more about it. They have been there several times. I'm talking about lts. Jessie, James and Meowth.˝**

**The other generals looked forward to hearing new information about their next target and the 3 Rockets were called soon. After seeing the map,they began talking, James was first:**

**˝Well,the town is big and has a mighty defensive force. The resistance commanders will probably be Ash Ketchum and his boyfriend,Gary Oak. The thing you managed to do with Pewter won't pass here,because their buildings aren't so old and built out of stone. Those 2 will try to round up every Pokemon in the town and use them. They like setting ambushes and traps,too. If you don't wanna bother yourself,just throw an H-bomb on the damned town.˝**

**That idea was intriguing to several generals,**Janšetić** and **Crohnfeldt **seemed very keen to do it. Jessie then continued where James had left off,in a warning tone:**

**˝Yes. The town will be swarmed with Pokemon. If you don't like using nukes,you'll have to get rid of their 1. and 2. defense line firstly. But those will contain tanks,guns and strong Pokemon in large amounts. Airforces and paratroopers are in danger because of the numerous Flying Pokemon out there. You will need a lot of time to take that town over.˝**

**˝And forget 'bout usin' nerve gases or da **MWRR-1**,dey've got protective suits and gasmasks. If I were ya,I would take over da hills around da town,and place some big guns dere. Dat way,we coud be shellin' 'em all da time.˝,Meowth suggested his plan.**

**˝I agree with that.This plan of yours seems good. About the radiation:don't worry, our scientists have invented a spray which gives protection against it,so we need the suits no more. There is no reason why we shouldn't use the weapon against their Pokemon, they are defenseless against that.˝,gen. **Crohnfeldt** replied,reassuring them.**

**Suddenly,gen. **Janšetić **rose up from his chair and said in a deep,profound tone of voice:**

**˝Generals,I have a request that you let me be the leader of this operation. I'm very motivated to lead this strike because of some personal reasons. I assure you,I won't fail if you give me the command.˝**

**˝We believe in your abilities and decision making,but we must know the real reason, tell us,why do you want to do this?˝,gen. **O'Hara** questioned,puzzled by the Croatian general's wish.**

**The general breathed deeply,his face twitched visibly,showing great anger. He began talking,clenching his fists:**

**˝Allright. 3,5 years ago,while I was only a colonel in the Croatian army,a group of Croatian tourists came to Kanto region in search for a good vacation spot. TR was dangerous then as it is now,many people were afraid of their spies and infiltrators. ****Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were known to hate Team Rocket with passion and they searched for anyone who looked suspicious. The tourists wore T-shirts with white-red checkered patterns,that appears on the herald on our flag. Since those 2 had many encounters with Jessie,James and Meowth,who wear white-red TR uniforms, they thought that the tourists are actually TR agents. They tried to force them to admit that by torturing them. Of course,those tourists had nothing with TR. The torture and murders were authorized by the Police Council of Pallet. My friend **Lovro** was among those tourists. I swore that I'll get revenge. I applied for membership in TR right after that event. I began to make strong bonds between our army and TR, popularizing it within our youth. That culminated a year ago,when pro-TR politicians took over. Our country got a lot of money for supporting TR. Sending of our troops here was the final step. I want to destroy their town,for what they did to my fellow countrymen.˝**

**˝O-OK. I see. You have the commanding position,Gen. **Janšetić**.˝,gen. O'Hara was shocked by this story and granted his request immediately.**

**The Croatian general nodded,explained his plan and ordered that the attack be carried out at midnight. He had replenished and rested troops at his disposal,and he didn't want to waste time attacking the town on the next day. The soldiers were allowed to sleep from 16:40 till 22:35. The generals didn't sleep though,they worked on the plan, correcting flaws in it and making backup plans in case something failed.**

**They contacted Dr. Sebastian to make sure that the radiation block sprays don't fail. ****This was very important,it enabled soldiers to go without protective suits,thus move faster in radiated areas than the enemy which had to wear them.**

**At 22:35,sirens rang in TR camp in Pewter,signalling the soldiers to begin the final preparations. Bases in Cerulean and Viridian were already alerted by then. The soldiers put on their uniforms,took their equipment and weaponry and entered their transport vehicles and were driven to the place of the battle. The songs they sang while travelling there echoed through the landscape.**

**Around midnight,3 special battalions assaulted the hills around Pallet Town. ˝**Fury Dragons**˝of gen. **Tamazaka**,˝**Blitz Rockets**˝of gen. **O'Hara** and ˝**Berlin Butchers**˝of gen. **Helmer** first cut off the comunications, preventing the **UEPPF** patrols from alarming the town,then slaughtered them heinously. After they secured the hills, many cannons, howitzers,mortars and rocket launchers were hauled there,setting the stage for city bombardment.**

**After he was informed that all of the artillery groups are in place,gen. **Janšetić **shouted the order,smelling the scent of the long-awaited revenge:**

**˝Gen. **Janšetić **to all groups:commence firing now! Devastate this town with all of your firepower! Flatten it to the ground!˝**

**At his order,the **1st,6th,12th,19th,25th,41st **and** 68th Artillery Group** began their merciless cannonade,hammering the town and its outskirts with no pause. M777,**T-11**,M-198 and the infamous burst fire 275mm **RG-97** howitzer were the most likely to see. The fearstriking German 880mm **H1K4˝Adolf˝** siege cannon,the Japanese 550mm **DSO-5 ˝Monosugoi˝** burst fire rocket launchers and the Russian 680mm **3S6** mortars were the most formidable representatives of Team Rocket on the battlefield.**

**˝Christ God! What is the fuck goin' on here? How did they get on those hills?˝,swore Ash,seeking shelter as explosions illuminated the night sky over his hometown.**

**˝Uh! I guess those patrols were for no good. We must go somewhere safe,and try to organize a counterstrike,Ash! I know that those bastards have powerful artillery,we gotta destroy it! Crap! They smuggled those damn ˝**Monosugoi**˝ launchers here! I recognize their sound. Even though the Japanese are on our side, their pro-Rocket militias had transported some amounts of them here.˝,Gary replied,panting from exhaustion.**

**˝Let's try to reach your grandpa's Pokemon Center,and get all of our Pokemon with us. When their infantry comes,we'll be ready for them.˝,Ash suggested,wiping off the sweat on his forehead.**

**Gary nodded and they started running,watching out for incoming shells and missiles. The town was getting bombarded heavily,with no aid possible. The cannons fired with no stop,aiming to destroy the resistance with their bludgeoning power.**

**Brock is dead,Pewter has been disintegrated. What will happen to Pallet Town and its two valiant defenders,Ash and Gary?**


	10. Chapter 10:Evil has prevaled

**Author's notes:Agatha di Verrecchi is Agatha of the Elite 4. This chapter contains a lot of Palletshipping,but I only use it to discredit Ash and Gary,I don't support it.(see A/N of ch.7) See more about the real fighters and bombers used here on Wikipedia. Florence is the English name of Italian city Firenze.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 10:**

**The siege of Pallet Town was in full progress,as hundreds of cannons,howitzers,guns and rocket launchers fired continously throughout the night,creating flashes of bright light and fire above the town. The goal was to devastate the town,weaken its defense, and possibly force the defenders to surrender. Sirens were howling in their ominous tone,people were trying to get to 3 town shelters in a rush.**

**Gen. **Janšetić** observed the shelling with his binocular,keeping a lurid smile as he directed the fire on different targets from his command post. At 01:15,he turned to corporal **Jarnskor** and ordered,while grabbing a report file that just came to him:**

**˝Corporal,tell the firing batteries to concentrate their fire on the town's outskirts,****where their first defense line is. Also,call the flying squadron ˝**Abbadon**˝ to take off to the same area,they need to clean it from Pokemon presence, if possible.˝**

**˝Yes,General.˝,he shortly replied and ran off to pass the orders through.**

**Within minutes,the fire rained down on the 1. def. line,located about 2 kms from the town. Sharp sound of planes followed soon,about 10 planes came above that line. Those were mostly Gripen and F-2 fighters with one Tu-160 bomber. This bomber was different from the standard model,however. It had a large cannon that was in fact, a gigantic version of the **MWRR-1**,now having the mark **MWRC-1.

**Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were at Prof. Oak's Pokecenter,gathering their Pokemon when the loud noise alerted them. They ran out to see the enemy squadron flying above the **UEPPF** troops,preparing for the attack.**

**˝They are going to try to deliver airstrikes,huh? Spearow and Fearow are fierce,I think that plan is doomed. Only one bomber? Why even bother?˝,Ash scoffed at the sight of the small group attempting to break through.**

**His friend Gary took a good glance at the bomber,then blurted out in awe:**

**˝What the hell is that thing on the bomber? It looks like a... Oh,Christ,no! God have mercy on our troops!˝**

**˝Gary,what are you talking about? Looks like what?˝,his grandpa didn't understand him,he was dumbfounded.**

**˝Gramps,do you know what **MWRR-1 **is? This is a cannon version,I presume. If it fires,it'll make a bloodbath out there!˝,Gary explained,with plenty of anxiety in his voice.**

**˝Oh,no! We gotta notify the soldiers there or they could all get fried! I'm going to phone 'em now,you two keep an eye on that squadron!˝,he ran panickedly to the videophone and made the call.**

**But it was too late. The fighters broke off and went back,while the Tupolev bomber stayed there,hovering slowly. Then,a comlink message rang through the air:**

**˝Pilots **Henrik Waldelin** and **Andres Evarristi **here,initiating cannon rotor,will start firing in 35 seconds,over.˝**

**The cannon started rotating horizontally,a sharp noise began piercing through the air. Soon,a bright purple light began to shine and the cannon fired bright beams of radiation and microwaves. The bird Pokemon in the air fell first,their bodies scorched completely. A couple of Dragon Pokemon tried to knock out the bomber but as soon as they got near it,they were melted in split-second since the cannon was firing at full power.**

**Lt. **Waldelin** then pulled the analog stick towards the ground,making the cannon fire at the ground forces now. Grass was being fried instantaneously as it came in touch with the rays. Grass and Water Pokemon suffered the same fate,being among the first ones to die. Steel Pokemon lived for some time,their protection was good but the rays would get to their internal organs eventually,cooking them from inside. Humans had protective suits,and most of them survived the assault,hiding under ground. The stench of fried rotten flesh was present everywhere,the battlefield looked more like a part of Hell than a part of a town surrounding.**

**The aircraft proceeded to the hangars containing fighter jets and flying Pokemon,in attempt to gain complete aerial supremacy by destroying them. Some Pidgeot and Swellow flew out bravely but they got down,being almost totally incinerated by the rays. The Tupolev opened its belly and bombs rained down on the hangars,killing everyone who survived the cannon assault.**

**Then,huge amounts of paratroopers began to come out from many Mi-8 and Chinook transport helicopters and invade the ruins of the first blockade,by gen. **Janšetić's** orders. Lts Jessie,James and Meowth were dropped off at the far SW part of the town,at the ruins of Pokemopolis. They were accompanied with their friends Butch and Cassidy,together with **Yoshizue** and **Jürgen.

**They strode forward,clearing the path of survivors completely. Bombers and fighters buzzed above their heads,dropping their cargo on bunkers,tanks,guns,soldiers and Pokemon. Artillery of generals **Korsakov** and **Schellerberg** delivered concentrated strikes on **UEPPF** strongholds that were positioned along the perimeter.**

**They stopped to take some rest after they had broke through the forrest that separated the ancient ruins from the first town suburbs.**

**˝Oh! Finally we're here! The twerp's hometown! It looks nice,but it won't after we do our thing.˝,Jessie said malevolently after taking a good look at the town.**

**Butch nodded and after reloading his M-249,announced in his triumphant pose:**

**˝Yea,this town will be remembered as the spot of the largest mass murder in history! We'll infect it with devastation!˝**

**˝The next phase will begin now,we were told that our tank forces are about to make entrance soon. We go after them.˝,**Jürgen** warned them.**

**˝Sir,the enemy's second line has been breached in several places.˝,a courier told the news to general **Janšetić**. He nodded and gave him permission to leave.**

**He then took a glance on his watch. It showed 01:55. He smiled,took his red walkie-talkie and roared decisively:**

**˝All tank divisions,attack Pallet Town! The **SA-177 **˝**Tyrant Panzer**˝ tanks will lead the strike. Infantry will not move until I order that. To tank crews:play the˝Star Wars Imperial March Medley ˝theme during the charge,it'll frighten the enemy! Shooting civilians is approved! I repeat,the ˝**Tyrant Panzers**˝ lead the assault,you may shoot civilians!˝**

**The tanks appeared,their entrance being followed by the ominous theme music. All of them were recognizable,but one. Those tanks were huge in comparison to other TR tanks;they were 10m long,5.5m wide and 9.5m tall. Most of the tanks had one or 2 cannons,but this one had four 130mm smoothbore cannons,was armed with 2 automatic 12.7mm machineguns at the front and one at the back. There was a double-barreled M-61 Vulcan machinegun on the turret,with one crewman to use it. It was hidden in a rotating cupola. The tank also had 3 missile launchers. It had wide tracks which gave it solid terrain ability.**

**About 600 tanks and armored vehicles moved towards the suburbs,firing at soldiers, ****Pokemon,common people and houses. The defenders were caught unready,panic was spreading throughout their ranks quickly. **Tyrant Panzers** were unstoppable,people and Pokemon who tried to destroy them were shocked by the fact that nothing they tried could penetrate its armor. The superheavy tanks had 2 hydrogen powered jet engines that enabled it to go 45 km\h maximum. The tanks crashed houses in their way with ease. Although there were only 5 of them dispatched,they were ripping the enemy's defence into pieces with little trouble.**

**Majors Ketchum and Oak were fighting in the southern part of their hometown,trying to stop the enemy with treir Pokemon. They were however,forced to hide from TR troopers who were leveling the town centimeter by centimeter.**

**˝Gary,we're in trouble! I've got reports that say that the 1. def. line has been literally pulverised,the second is in tatters. Not only that their tanks are here,TR troopers are following them now as well. Pokemon and people are running in panic,they scream about some gigantic tanks crushing our men... Is there any chance of surviving this hell?˝,Ash yelled,now desperate,tired and frightened.**

**˝A-Ash? Gigantic tanks? You better look down there,because that thing looks pretty gigantic to me!˝,Gary uttered,almost losing his voice out of sheer fear. He pointed his trembling finger to a scene down on the street.**

**A **Tyrant Panzer **fired its two front MGs at some **UEPPF** soldiers,killing them instantly. Then,a Charizard landed down in front of it. He roared furiously and let out a strong Fire Blast at it. The survivors cheered,thinking the tank has been destroyed. But,their happiness lasted only a moment,the tank passed unscathed through the flames and 4 cannons thundered,as a short burst of fire came out,killing the Charizard and 2-3 soldiers in a deafening blast of fire. Others began to run for their lives without any direction,their fear being amplified with the music being played from the tank's loudspeakers.**

**2 majors bolted in exasperation combined with shock and screamed,frightened by this very appaling scene that played before their very eyes:**

**˝Dear God,help us!! I-It can't be! It survived a Fire Blast and wasted a Charizard?!˝**

**˝Ash,we gotta get to your mom before this thing does! Let's go!˝,Gary shouted. Ash nodded and they ran in a quest to save her.**

**Meanwhile,in that very same **Tyrant**,7 people were riding through the town. **Stjepan Krvavec** as driver,**Josh Barnes **as communication officer,**Andrey Berezin** as MG man and **Jens Kierkegaard,Julian Rovington,Daniel Riera** and **Markko Jarmonnen** as 4 gunners. The tank had a system ˝**Separate Barrel Control System(SBCS)**˝ which enabled firing at 4 different targets at the same time,hence 4 gunners were needed.**

**˝Ah! What a great choice of music! The˝Imperial March Medley ˝will boost our troops' moral and will frighten our foes. General **Janšetić** really has a good taste in choosing war music.˝,major **Kierkegaard** commented the music with much praise of the general.**

**˝I have targeted a group of soldiers hiding in a house,1670m ahead of us. They are with a Squirtle.˝,Lt. **Rovington** reported.**

**Major **Kierkegaard** responded swiftly:˝Use Termic Explosive shells and fire in Burst Mode.˝**

**The British officer pressed a sequence of buttons and the tank's cannons fired at the building rapidly,destroying it and killing the hiders as well.**

**˝That has been taken care of. Let's go now to the SW part,there are homes of some high ranked **UEPPF** officers. Colonel **Krvavec**,check on the map where the Ketchum and Oak residences are and head there.˝,the major ordered,looking at his radar screen carefully.**

**˝Ok. I'm searching the shortest route. We'll be there in 8 minutes,Major.˝,colonel Krvavec replied in his strong Croatian accent,slowly drinking a glass of juice.**

**Jessie,James,Butch,Cassidy,**Jürgen,Yoshizue** and Meowth slowly walked down the streets of southern Pallet,spraying everyone with bullets no matter what they were: soldiers,Pokemon,civilians,even children.**

**˝Enjoy your last moments!˝,Cassidy shouted to a group of Pokemon trainers before she fired the grenade launcher attached to her M-249. A few seconds later,blood and entrails were spattered on the floor and walls of nearby houses. They moved forward, rampaging and destroying houses. But when they headed west,they ran into tough resistance. There was a barricade with machineguns and a cannon blocking the way.**

**˝We can't go dere,dey have a freakin' cannon!˝,Meowth warned them just in time. They took cover behind a house,trying to find a way past the blockade. Suddenly, James spoke,taking one of his Pokeballs:**

**˝I know! My Weezing will use Smog as a distraction and we will kill those men there.˝**

**Others agreed and cocked their rifles,Weezing came out and on James' queue,flew close to the barricade and released a thick brown gas which prevented the soldiers from seeing anything and irritated their lungs. 7 TR troopers took the chance and killed them. Meowth and James manned the MGs instantly,killing off some men who ran at them. Jessie asked,hoping for a positive answer:**

**˝Does anyone know how to use the cannon? I haven't been trained on this kind of weaponry.˝**

Jürgen** and Butch nodded and took a close view of it,it was a 90mm field cannon with laser sights. They yelled to Jessie:**

**˝We need someone to load the shells in the barrel. Could you do it?˝**

**She nodded,though not looking too keen to do it. They began to fire across the street ,battering the houses with shells that created plenty of smoke around them. Debris was falling around,soldiers flew in the air as a consequence of shell impact.**

**˝Look! We cornered some **UEPPF** scumbags behind that house,I can hear them talking. They will try to cross the street. Be careful!˝,**Jürgen** alerted them.**

**˝Gary,that barricade has been taken over. However,we must pass it. I'll try to crawl through and see how many soldiers are there. Pikachu,are you ready?˝,Ash asked his favourite Pokemon. Pikachu nodded with a decisive look in his eyes. But then,Gary put his arm on Ash and pleaded with tears coming out of his eyes:**

**˝Don't go,it's dangerous. You might get killed,Ashy. I would be crushed if you die.˝**

**˝All's gonna be fine. Give me and Pika cover fire,OK?˝,Ash reassured him with a warm look. Gary nodded and took his M-4 carbine and peered around the corner. Ash began to crawl,Pikachu began to run in the barricade direction,his cheeks sparkling intensively.**

**˝Look out! Someone is trying to cross the street! Quick,Butch,aim the boy!˝,**Jürgen** shouted,not seeing the electric mouse running towards them.**

**˝Take cover,a Pikachu is comin'! Die,ya hyperactive rat!!˝,Meowth screeched and let out a long burst of fire from his M-240 machinegun. Pikachu however,dodged and a strong Thunderwave flashed,nearly frying the gunners. Then,Gary lunged out and fired a string of shots. Sharp sound of bullets bouncing off the metal was heard. In the firefight,Butch managed to fire the cannon at Ash who leapt away in the last moment. The shrapnels could have severed his head off. Cassidy squeezed the trigger madly, forcing the 2 **UEPPF** majors to go back behind the house in a wild run. She spat out,while still squeezing the trigger from time to time:**

**˝I know who those 2 are. The twerps. This is the part of Pallet where they live. We must be very close to their homes.˝**

**˝Yeah,I recognized his Pikachu. We'll have to watch ourselves here,they will try to cross the street again. Ash probably wants to save his mother. His boyfriend Gary is helping him.˝,James said,while wiping sweat off of his head.**

**˝This will be a very long battle. But I want revenge,and nothing will stop me from exacting it upon those 2!˝,Jessie shrieked loudly,her face exploding red in anger.**

**They thought that the battle would last for hours until they kill them. But after some time,a melody mixed with a loud engine sound began to screech through the air. 7 Rockets turned around to see a huge tank painted in black. It was a **Tyrant Panzer**. They cheered,realizing that it was a TR tank. A voice boomed from the tank:**

**˝Jessie,James,Meowth,do you recognize me?˝**

**They looked each other and cried out in happiness:˝**Jens**! We're delighted to see you again! Where have you been?˝**

**˝It's good to see you too. I'll explain everything when the battle finishes. We've picked up a firefight here,is everything OK?˝,he asked them.**

**James responded,pointing his finger towards a big 2-story house and chuckling madly:**

**˝Actually,there are 2 **UEPPF** officers behind that house. It's those ˝twerps˝ that we had mentioned long ago. Why don't you introduce them with this lovely behemoth?˝**

**˝We will. Take cover while we fire the cannons,it's going to be rough.˝,Jens warned them. They moved away to a safe distance to watch the **Tyrant** in action.**

**˝What was that noise? I'll go check it out... Holy shit! Ash,it's one of those gigantic tanks! Let's get the hell outta here!˝,Gary swore in shock and yanked Ash's arm. They started running away from the house frantically.**

**The tank turret rotated towards the house while the tank was stil moving,and the cannons began to launch continous bursts of fire. The ground shook violently as 4 130mm beasts leveled the house to the ground.**

**˝Those 2 soldiers are running away to the west!˝,Colonel **Jarmonnen** shouted.**

**The driver instantly put his foot hard on the throttle and began to pursue them. The Rockets were following them from distance.**

**Ash and Gary ran like mad,draining their last reserve of strength,trying to reach the Ketchum residence. But,about 200m away from there,the **Tyrant** burst through from one of the houses nearby and charged at them. They lunged into some bushes,but the worst thing then happened:the cannons fired at the residence,creating a large fireball that swallowed it. Ash shrieked out,totally maddened:**

**˝Nooooooo! You killed my mother,you criminal sons of bitches! I'll make you pay,so help me God!˝**

**˝No,you won't! Die in misery,you 2 abominations! Evil shall rule the world forever!˝, Jessie and James ran at them like raging bulls,impaling their lungs with bayonetes attached to their rifles. Pikachu and Eevee tried to protect their trainers but the Rocket duo stomped on their heads before they did anything,causing instant death.**

**In their last,very painful moments,Gary was lying on Ash,both soaked in blood. They looked each other. Ash said first:**

**˝Gary...our love is eternal,unbound to these earthly bodies. I know how wonderful it'll be. Imagine it...˝**

**˝Yes. You and me together. Forever.˝,Gary smiled and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They squeezed each other tightly in their last embrace. Pain slowly went away. Closing of their eyes meant death.**

**The **Tyrant**,and the Rockets with it,left before they died. They butchered the leftover resistance. The battle was already over at 06:10 when corporal **Gorbeas** notified general **Janšetić**,holding some papers:**

**˝Sir,the battle of Pallet is over. The reports say 50 killed TR soldiers,158 wounded. One Leopard tank and one F-2 fighter were lost. The **UEPPF** commander Agatha di Verrecchi and her right hand,Prof. Samuel Oak were found dead in the city hall. Most likely,they commited suicide. Enemy victims count 28678 soldiers and civilians. 8173 Pokemon were killed also.˝**

**˝I'm impressed. Corporal,thanks for reporting. You may go now.˝,The Croat general sounded very satisfied and calm.**

**He chuckled evilly under his voice:˝Osveta je izvršena,Tim Raketa je zavladao!! (Revenge has been exacted,Team Rocket has begun to reign!!)˝**

**Later,the general informed the boss on the success. Team Rocket has conquered the last town of Kanto. The main victory celebration was held in Viridian,where main TRHQ was. All soldiers got vacations and rewards in money,and many of them got promotions. **

**Soon,the rest of the world fell down. Only the neutral countries were spared. The meritorious generals became governors of regions. Gen. **Crohnfeldt** got the area of Goldenrod,Newbark and Celadon,that 3 belonging to the ˝Swedish sector˝. General **Ravanzoni** got Olivine,Cianwood and Ecruteak,this being the ˝Italian sector˝. After 3 months,he retired and returned to his home in Florence,he was replaced by general **Gianbattista Matteassi**. General **Helmer** got Saffron,Cerulean and Lavender,what was the ˝German sector˝. General **Tamazaka** got the area of former Pewter (now a TR base called **Petres**),Cherrygrove City and Littleroot Town,designated as the ˝Japanese sector˝. General **Janšetić** was given Pallet,Orange Islands and Ever Grande City,now called the ˝Croatian sector˝. Gen. **O'Hara** was in charge of Petalburg City,Mahogany Town and Oldale Town,as the ˝American sector˝. General **Korsakov** governed Fuchsia Town,Azalea Town and Lilycove City,named the ˝Russian sector˝.**

**Jessie,James,Meowth,Cassidy,Butch,**Jürgen** and **Yoshizue** got promoted to majors and were assigned to train younger agents. They were given a hefty salary and a nice job which suited them well. **Jens Kierkegaard** fared even better,being promoted to general and living comfortably,raising Max Combes as his own child,together with general **Tamazaka**. Max was the youngest TR member to have received the rank of lieutenant, he was one of 3 top young TR agents,killing opponents of the organization by the Boss' orders.**

**All the high-ranking **UEPPF** officers' bodies that were found were displayed in the TR Museum's trophy room together with their biographies. There were the bodies of Ash Ketchum,Misty Waterflower,Brock Hudson and Gary Oak,under the nickname:˝Best friends quartet˝.**

**Giovanni has fulfilled his wish:he defeated the forces of law. He now reigns the world,now only the universe is left.**

**Is everything over? Has TR completely beaten its foes?**


	11. Chapter 11:Last attempt to stop the evil

Chapter 11

**Author's notes:This is it. The last chapter. Though,I could make a sequel if asked by many people. I gave last names to Jessie,James,Butch and Cassidy though I don't know do they have any in the series. The Black Legion(Crna Legija) was a top unit of Croatian army in WWII. The texts in Italian and Croatian are the literal translation of texts in English above those. The ancient Pokemon names come from combining real names with Greek,Latin and Japanese words. Review,please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon because if I did,Ash&co. would be dead and Team Rocket would rule the world!!**

**Chapter 11:**

**5 years after the ˝**Rocket Supremacy War,**Pokemon regions seemed quiet and in order. Though,there were no Pokemon contests or fights anymore,that was made illegal by the Rocket governors. Having Pokemon was allowed,but only people older than 25 years were allowed to take psychotests that determined would they get the license for possessing Pokemon. That was because Pokemon were classified as potential weapons,and were considered dangerous,the tests were similiar to those when someone wanted to get a firearm license.**

**Towns that used to be live and filled with activities,turned to silent places that looked dead. Life seemed normal,but the people knew that it wasn't. Although they seemingly had freedom,they were monitored by **Geropol**,TR's secret police that was established after the war. They had spies and informants everywhere,so that any attempt of organizing a rebellion would be crushed instantly. People didn't like Team Rocket,which was a known fact. **

**The man with most problems in governing his area was marshal **Miroslav Janšetić**. His statue in Pallet,which was made and placed there by town collaborators,was demolished and damaged in several occasions. He suffered 3 unsuccessful attempts on his life,an act of anti-Rocket rebels. In first attempt,they placed a bomb in his home. He saw it and called the anti-bomb squad in time. After 4 months,while he was resting on Orange Islands,a Scizor sneaked in his residence and tried to decapitate him. But the marshal got away and downed the red beast with couple of rounds from his SPAS-12 shotgun. Scizor's trainer,a rebel who was watching the assault,was caught and killed shortly after the incident. The third time,his food was poisoned, but he was admitted in hospital in time,and survived. Reasons for this were that his troops slaughtered many people and destroyed many towns during the war,he showed no mercy towards the enemy. Rebels who were born or lived in Pallet were the angriest ones,because the Croatian marshal had attacked their hometown brutally,and slaughtered most of its population. **

**Many things bothered the 44 year-old marshal while he was sifting through papers in his office on Valencia Island on a sunny day of May 14th 2010. All of a sudden, sergeant **Jaime Viveros** burst into his office and spoke in an alarming tone:**

**˝Sir,there is a man outside your office. He wishes to talk with you,he says that it is something very urgent. Shall I let him in?˝**

**˝Uh! Everybody says it's urgent! Fine,let him in. It better be about something really important!˝,the marshal grumbled,snapping his fingers nervously.**

**The doors opened,and an older man entered in the room,his face looking dead serious. After marshal **Janšetić** motioned him to sit,he began talking in a grave tone,his voice trembling slightly:**

**˝Thank you for letting me in,Marshal. I have some alarming news. It concerns the legend about the ˝**Fueres Reviving Temple**˝. Are you familiar with the legend?˝**

**˝I study about Pokemon mythology in my free time,I know about it. It says that a human or a Pokemon can be revived with the help of a group of some legendary Pokemon. But no one knows where the temple is. And even if someone knows,they would need a piece of bloody flesh to do it. And that is only a legend,I've never heard of a successful revival.˝,marshal replied,skeptically looking at the man.**

**The man's face gained even more seriousness when he began to talk:**

**˝4 days ago,while I was on Shamouti,I got lost while trying to find some suitable place to set up a tent. It was dusk and I decided to find cover in one of the caves. Just before I went to sleep,I heard some silent voices outside the cave. I carefully crawled out, following the noise. I saw a group of people in blue robes in a cave 300m away from mine. They were in front of some kind of an altar,holding something. I sneaked closer,to see what it was. I was shocked to see human flesh in their hands. The group leader put the flesh on the altar,and then,the whole group began chanting something. The altar began to shine light blue and 7 or 8 Pokemon appeared. I only recognized Mew,I can't tell about the others. The Pokemon began to shine as well,their bodies sent out strange beams at the altar. The whole cave then flashed in bright white light. A minute later,the group exited the cave,being followed by a boy who looked to be between 12 and 14 in age. He had strange marks on his hands,forehead and whole face. He was sparkling with electricity,like the Pikachu on his back who had blue spots on its fur and its eyes were glimmering white. I heard him roaring loudly:˝We shall liberate the world from Rockets and bring power back to Pokemon!!˝ I manage to escape unnoticed.˝**

**˝I assume that you aren't joking. Are you sure that boy wasn't with them when they entered the cave? Did he fire bolts of electricity like his Pokemon?˝,the marshal asked with grim thoughts passing through his mind.**

**˝No,Sir,he wasn't with them when they entered. Not only did he fire thunderbolts, he was surrounded by a yellow aura couple of times,and he levitated in the air.˝, the man answered,confirming the marshal's worst theories.**

**The marshal gasped in shock but gathered composure quickly and said:**

**˝Levitated? That's not good. Looks like a successful Fueres revival. Listen,sgt. **Viveros** will lead you to our sketch drawer where you'll describe him the boy and the Pokemon you saw. He'll make the sketches. Before you leave,write your phone number and address so we can reach you. Thank you for giving this information to us,you've maybe helped in stopping a large scale rebellion.˝**

**The man went together with the sergeant to describe his sightings. The marshal alerted all police and soldier troops on Orange Islands to state of combat readiness and started checking every file about that legend.**

**After 30 minutes,sgt. **Viveros** came back,carrying the sketches. He said,looking worried and frightened:**

**˝The sketches are finished,Sir. There are 3 Pokemon that he didn't remember so well. It seems that many legendaries were there. What could the rebels be planning?˝**

**The marshal began looking at the sketches,his face paling gradually. He could hardly muster their names out of fear:**

**˝Oh,God! Lugia...Deoxys...Celebi...Mew...Ho-oh. We must be prepared for the worst.˝**

**He paused before taking a look at the last sketch. There was a boy clad in jeans, black shirt and a red-black jacket,with a Pikachu on his right shoulder. Below the sketch was written:Ash Ketchum.**

**˝They revived him?? Oh,no! Sergeant,notify the Boss and send a search team on Shamouti to find any traces on those rebels. I'll go activate my secret forces. We've begun hunting dead people... I never thought governing is that difficult!˝,the marshal ordered,in a state of high alert.**

**The sergeant left to carry out the orders while marshal **Janšetić** took his cellphone and called **Vinko Lisičić**,the commander of the elite˝Black Legion˝squadron:**

**˝Generale **Lisičiću**,aktivirajte vaše snage. Doći će do napada legendarnih Pokemona na području Orange otoka. Glavninu rasporedite na Shamouti,otoke Leda,Vatre i Munje.(General **Lisičić**,activate your troops. There will be an attack by legendary Pokemon on area of Orange Islands. Place the main troops on Shamouti,the islands of Ice,Fire and Lightning.)˝**

**˝Snage su spremne,maršale. Poslat ću ih odmah.(The troops are ready,marshal. I'll send them at once.)˝,the general responded.**

**After he ended the call,the marshal clenched his fists and yelled angrily:˝Jedini koji je uskrsnuo iz mrtvih je Krist,ja namjeravam da tako i ostane!(The only one who has resurrected from the dead is Christ,and I intend to make it stay like that!)˝**

**20 minutes later,his cellular rang in the tone of the Croatian national anthem.**

**˝Sir,this is **Leonard Ramis**,the commander of the search team. We've found the cave where the ritual was performed. There was a small tablet written in some ancient language. I think you should come on Shamouti and see can you read it.˝,the commander notified marshal **Janšetić** about the situation.**

**˝Allright,I'm coming. Prepare some ancient language dictionaries.˝,the marshal answered and ran off to get there by plane. He used the Gripen passenger version to get there in shortest time.**

**The marshal came there in 20 minutes,escorted by his assistants. He strode quickly to the cave,his face looking motionless,like carved out. He spoke firmly:**

**˝Give me the tablet.˝**

**The commander handed it to him. Marshal **Janšetić** focused on the pictograms that were carved in the piece of stone. After examining it,he stated his conclusion:**

**˝This is the language of Pokemopolitans,the **_berochuya__**,**_**I presume. Get me the symbol chart for Pokemopolitan. If anyone here knows how to read it,let him come and assist me.˝**

**˝I can,Sir.˝,**Jan Hinckers**,a young Dutch officer came forward. The 2 of them began to decipher the tablet. After 45 minutes,they turned to the rest of the team and Jan revealed the meaning of the inscription:**

**˝We were able to read the tablet and translate it to English. It's written like a prophecy poem. We were also able to identify all 8 Pokemon present at the revival. Their names are written in it,though in somewhat different names. Here's the full prophecy:˝**

_**Evil has covered the world,**_

_**As the legend long ago had foretold.**_

_**The time is,the red tyranny finally ends,**_

_**But only with the help of 2 boys and many legends.**_

* * *

_**After the first one arises from the dead,**_

_**Hidden shall the legends be for 6 days,**_

_**And then will arrive to reunite the boys,**_

_**In full power,the liberation of Pokemon they will lead.**_

* * *

_**Meuichi,Rugeia,Sherubi,Deochias and Heo-och,**_

_**Are the legends meant to stop the Red Behemoth.**_

_**Fulgurichu,Tortohyderra and Kirurea,with the two are they,**_

_**Fighting aside them,the only whom they will obey.**_

* * *

_**The red-white Duke will attempt to stop the reunion,**_

_**His hatred shall cause great pain and devastation.**_

_**Should his power stop the revival of the second,**_

_**The evil chorus will lead the legends to death,and beyond.**_

**Marshal **Janšetić** then spoke,explaining the contents:**

**˝To sum up:5 legendaries and 3 other Pokemon will help those 2 boys if the second revival succeeds. The revival is probably going to be performed tonight,at midnight.**

**The Pokemon involved are:Mew-**_**Meuichi**_**,Lugia-**_**Rugeia**_**,Celebi-**_**Sherubi,**_**Deoxys-**_**Deochias **_**and Ho-oh-**_**Heo-och. **_**The first boy is Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu,named **_**Fulgurichu **_**in the poem. The other boy might be Gary Oak,Ash's very close friend. We know that Gary had a Blastoise,and there is a mention of it under the name of **_**Tortohyderra**_**. The last Pokemon is described as a guardian of the human race by Pokemopolitan ancient texts,it is a very special Kirlia,here named **_**Kirurea**_**.˝**

**Then,he took his cellphone and punched in a SMS message:**

_**To all units on Orange Islands:watch for any human heat traces on Islands of Ice, Fire and Lightning. Perform recon flights every 30 minutes over all islands and use satellite imaging to trace down any suspicious movements. If you find anything suspicious,notify me immediately.**_

**After he sent it,he went to the TR Army HQ on Shamouti to call for reinforcements. He knew that fighting the legendaries will be a hard task,reinforcements were a must. He began to devise a plan how to take each legendary down.**

**Somewhere in a cave on the Island of Ice...**

**˝Tonight my friend will return. Together we'll bring down Team Rocket and make Pokemon equal with humans again! Isn't it right,Pika?˝**

**˝Pi-pika! Pika-chu-chu-pi-kachu-ka,chu-ka-pi-pikachu!(You bet! I'll fry that general to death,avenge your mother and everyone else in Pallet he had killed!)˝,his furry friend threatened angrily.**

**˝You know what? He's all yours,Pika. When we get him,make him feel the pain he inflicted to all those people.˝,Ash responded,smiling at his friend,an evil grin spreaded on his face.**

**The marshal was holding the tablet in his hands,sitting in his office. While he was reading it,the tablet flashed purple. He froze still,and stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he stood up and said,while a red aura flashed around him:**

**˝The time has come,the Chosen One. Your friend will not join you. The legendaries will fail. I'll finish the job I should have finished much earlier. Meet your death!˝**

**Somewhere around 19:15,sergeant **Viveros** called him,he sounded very terrified:**

**˝S-Sir,we have intruders on the Island of Ice. Around 100 rebels and many more Pokemon. Long range scanners show that the legendaries are headed there too. What should we do,Sir?˝**

**˝No need to panic,**Jaime**. Assemble the army and prepare 15 **Tyrant Panzer II** tanks for traversing ice conditions. Call the 14th Naval Group to block that area, get some powerful deflector units there also. I'll be there ASAP.˝,the marshal calmed him down.**

**˝Yes,Sir. I just hope that we will manage to stop those rebels.˝,sgt. **Viveros** replied timidly,disturbed by the enemy's size.**

**When the marshal came,the battle was already raging. 190 and 295mm cannons pelted the island,trying to move the rebels out of the caves,the **Tyrants** were crossing the bridge leading there. Infantry was ready to make a landfall any minute. The marshal asessed the situation through his binoculars carefully.**

**˝Marshal **Crohnfeldt**,do you think now is the right time to send the infantry?˝,he asked,stroking his chin.**

**The Swedish marshal looked at the island,and responded:˝Let's give it a try!˝**

**Soon,infantry swarmed the island,and started to press the rebels with the support of **Tyrant Panzer II-s**. Cannons fired shells that exploded on the ice,creating a light white mist. The fight was bitter and fierce,no one was willing to give up. Around 20:05,marshal **Janšetić** roared a decisive command,wanting to put an end to the battle:**

**˝Crna Legijo,u napad!! Sameljite neprijatelja!(Black Legion,attack!! Pulverise the enemy!)˝**

**Thousands of soldiers in black uniforms with white-red checkered patterns ran forward,escorted by **RF-16** tanks equipped with harrows at the front and back part. Those tanks charged at the enemy,hacking people and Pokemon down,painting ice in red. Most of those who tried to escape were finished by Black Legion troops. Only a small group of people and Pokemon escaped the clutches of enraged Croats. The marshal's outstretched arm signalled a full-scale infantry assault,a huge mass of soldiers ran across the ice in pursuit of the rebels.**

**But then,5 Pokemon came near the island. They began attacking the troops from air,causing panic and confusion among the soldiers. Upon seeing that,the marshal shouted loudly:**

**˝Retreat! Go back and take cover in the first row of caves. Artilllery batteries,fire a smokescreen to give them protection!˝**

**˝The legends are here... Everything is according to the plan. Celebi,you are the first to be dealt with.˝,he murmured,grinning evilly.**

**After the smokescreen was blown away,the 5 legendaries noticed a small group of soldiers still on the open. The rebels charged,supported by the ancient Pokemon. But then,a surprise came.**

**˝Lt. **Laszlo Parlogh**,now! Sleep the Celebi down! Lt. **Daiyoshi Tamano**,fire the virus missile at Deoxys right after Lt. **Parlogh** fires his missile!˝,the Croat cried out.**

**A soldier fired his rocket launcher at Celebi. The forest Pokemon was surprised to see that the missile went past him but was soon covered in a white cloud. He fell down rapidly. Deoxys was stunned by the gas and didn't see a small projectile coming at him. It hit him but everything seemed to be OK despite that the missile hit him. The reunion was stopped when the frigate ˝**Deimos**˝ of captain **Frederik Harrodsen** destroyed the cave in which the sacred altar was with cruise missiles.**

**Even though the rebels' leader Ash and his Pikachu were killing many soldiers, Deoxys was weakening rapidly. The missile contained the only way to kill him,a DNA-disintegrating virus. He was the DNA Pokemon,he was able to cure himself from any damage,but the virus. His agony lasted a little more,until he collapsed and completely vanished.**

**Mew,Lugia and Ho-oh were enraged now,killing Rockets like mad. The deflector units were armed instantly,what gave a protective screen for the large army,but they could not harm Ash and his Pikachu,who were attacking furiously,trying to knock out the deflector units and were inflicting a lot of damage,together with other rebels.**

**A **Tyrant Panzer II** assaulted them with its 4 145mm cannons,going steadily. Ash and Pikachu dodged the shells and together let out a huge ball of electricity at it. The tank exploded,his parts scattered across the ice. This shocked TR generals and marshals present there. The tank's armor was 55cm thick,it was built to withstand the heaviest strikes but it was destroyed by a huge thunder. Other Tyrants backed away and fired at the ice beneath them,in hope of sinking them to the cold sea. They almost did it,but the electric duo managed to escape drowning in the very last moment.**

**˝What should we do? The boy and his Pikachu are invulnerable. The 3 remaining legends are wreaking havoc out there.˝,marshal **Janšetić** commented in a resignated state.**

**General **Kierkegaard** suggested,hoping that his plan might work:**

**˝While I was a colonel,I almost downed Lugia with my song. I knew he'd be back, so I wrote another song. When I heard that Lugia and the other legendaries are here,I assembled my chorus,wrote the lines for the song and got all the gear needed.˝**

**˝You're saying that they will fall after a song? Will it affect our soldiers as well?˝, marshal **Janšetić** worriedly asked.**

**˝It'll boost their moral. The song only affects those who fight for Good,the evil ones will have the advantage. We could get ready in 10 minutes if we hurry, Marshal.˝,gen. **Kierkegaard** responded quickly.**

**˝Very well then. Assemble your choir and try to down the beasts.˝,the marshal approved his plan.**

**The general nodded and ran away to a large container. People started carrying microphones,loudspeakers and other music equipment on the Island of Ice. A group of people came out:**Jens Kierkegaard** and **Alfredo Barrentini** as baritones,James Sears and Max Combes as tenors,Butch Halsey and **Marko Vojvodić** as bass singers, Jessie Ross and **Konoko Okada **as sopranos,Cassidy Reeves and **Gertrude Hatzenfeld** as altos.**

**General **Kierkegaard** gave out the last instructions before they began to sing:**

**˝Concentrate all of your hatred towards the birds! Sing with passionate hatred for Good! Sing in your mother tongues!˝**

**Then,he began to play the melody of Lugia's song. It sounded somewhat metal style. Then,the 2 baritones began singing a very disturbing song:**

**(**Jens**):Die now,3 monsters,there is no hope that you survive,**

**Because we will stop the rebels,the other boy won't arrive.**

**(**Alfredo**,with **Jens**):****Morite adesso,tre mostri,non c'è speranza che sopravviviate,**

**Perchè noi fermeremo i ribelli,l' altro ragazzo non arriverà.**

**Then,the bass singers joined them:**

**(Butch):Team Rocket will win,it's a pretty certain thiiing,**

**You will wither rapidly while we siiiiing!**

**(**Marko**,with Butch):****Tim Raketa će pobijediti,to je vrlo sigurno,**

**Vi ćete venuti naglo,dok mi pjevaaamo!**

**Then,**Jens** began to play the melody backwards,in a faster tempo. The birds screeeched in pain. Tenors began to sing loudly:**

**(Max and James in one voice):To the deepest hell you'll go,we'll send you there,**

**Die in misery and pain,meet the Evil Lord,your worst nightmare!**

**We've sworn to serve and to fight for the ultimate evil,**

**We shall be your executioners,we shall lead you to peril!**

**The sopranos followed in English and Japanese,as the melody became fully metallic:**

**(Jesse):How dare you to go against the Rockets,cursed your names be forever,**

**No,you won't beat us,we will destroy you,truth and love will exist NEVER!!**

**Jens then began to play the original melody again,the altos began to sing loudly, the 3 legends were feeling great pain:**

**(Cassidy):No one can stop Team Rocket,those who try end up in the grave,**

**Lugia,Mew and Ho-oh,give up and submit,this world you cannot save!**

**As the diabolical song continued,the 3 legends suffered and weakened. Ash was desperate to save them,but he couldn't destroy the deflector guarding the singers. He and his Pikachu were in great pain too. The song brought images of suffering, murder,oblivion and Hell. It messed with their mind,almost bringing them to unconsciousness. Only willpower kept them from falling to the song's influence. TR soldiers killed almost everyone else, boosted by the song. Only Ash,Richie and a rebel named **Aidan Walters** were left battling.**

**Then,the chorus began to sing in one voice,**Jens**' hand was pointed at the legends. Their song was mixed with sounds of cannons and machineguns.**

**(All together):Your time is over,your death certain and imminent,**

**Though know that everyone of you was a worthy opponent.**

**But the song calls for you to go and say ˝Farewell!˝**

**No one of good heart survives this song,no one will live to tell.**

**Team Rocket will continue to reign and to conquer,**

**We will kill all those who dare to oppose and counter.**

**Mew,Lugia and Ho-oh,your names will be written,**

**As the famous legends Team Rocket has smitten. **

**When the song ended,the 3 legends were lying dead,now only Ash left standing,but barely. He collected his last amounts of strength and tried to break through the shield. To everyone's surprise,he succeeded and went towards the singers,charging up a powerful thunder. He stretched his arm out and screamed:**

**˝This is for my mom,my Pokemon,Gary,Misty,Brock,my hometown and for all the people that died!! Burn in hell,you monsters!!˝**

**But before he let the thunderball fly,someone rammed in him,knocking him down. It was James. He pulled out a small axe and began to batter him,cursing out:**

**˝No,you burn in hell! You thwarted so many of our plans and you'll pay for it!! I'll tear you to pieces,you degenerate bastard!˝**

**Blood and flesh was spraying around,while James was massacring the boy. Jessie came quickly,she began to hammer the boy with her steel mallet. Their faces showed anger,the lust for revenge and malice. Ash died when his only vulnerable spot,a tattoo on his back,was pierced. They stopped to see the consequences of the carnage. Blood and entrails were everywhere.**

**˝The Chosen One is dead... Everything is over. Team Rocket has secured the reign on this planet.˝,marshal **Janšetić** spoke silently,looking very pleased by the battle's outcome.**

**The battle has finished,Team Rocket has smitten its enemies. The bodies of Lugia, Mew,Ho-oh and Ash were incinerated to prevent any attempts of future revivals. The Orange Islands went silent,without a guardian. Pokemon and humans were never close again,as the evil TR dominated the world.**

**Many years after,Max Combes became the new Boss,his closest associates were **Jens** and **Shinjiro**. Jessie,James,Cassidy and Butch died as TR's top officers,buried with highest respects together with the most famous TR Pokemon,Meowth.**


End file.
